Exquisito Error
by Aly Zama
Summary: Durante una misión, Ichigo y Rukia son atacados por un extraño Hollow, que provoca que ambos caigan presas de sus más bajas pasiones. Avergonzados por lo ocurrido, se evitan por una semana, pero cuando el Hollow reaparece en el rukongai los dos tendrán que acabar con él antes de que provoque más víctimas ¿Descubrirán la identidad del Hollow y su origen? Pasen y lean. (lemon)
1. Error

**Bueno antes que nada ¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Se que tengo fics pendientes, pero, no podia descansar hasta sacar este fic de mi cabeza, primero que nada me deberan de tener paciencia, lo cual se los agradeceré, gomen u.u**

 **Y bueno, espero les guste, un abrazo a todos.**

 **Bleach, tanto su historia como sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **EXQUISITO ERROR**

En medio de un extenso desierto blanco cubierto por un cielo totalmente negro y sin estrellas, dos figuras humanoides libraban una feroz batalla en un pequeño sitio cubierto por rocas grises. Los pequeños gritos y gemidos se perdian en las extensiones del desierto aunque el viento frio de esa noche tratara de llevarlos lo más lejos posible.

Las dos personas estaban totalmente fundidas, ambos desnudos y con su ropa regada a su alrededor demostraba que esa gran batalla, no era una más que una guerra de pasión y de deceo.

Una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violetas sentada sobre un joven de extraños cabellos naranjas y ojos ocre se habían entregado totalmente a la lujuria, al deseo carnal y a sus más bajas paciones.

Ambos gemian, se besaban, se mordian y marcaban la piel del otro, ninguno de los dos pensaban con claridad, solo se enfocaban a sentir el calor del otro, pero sobretodo a disfrutar cada parte del cuerpo de su contrincante, incluso ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo, sus nombres, el porque estaban en ese lugar y que era ese sentimiento de satisfacción total que sus cuerpos les indicaban.

De un fuerte empujon, la pelinegra tumbó al pelinaranja sobre la gran roca gris que estaba debajo de él, la joven queria más aunque su mente estuviera tan satisfecha, su cuerpo le gritaba que aun podia con más, necesitaba sentir aun mucho más el cuerpo y las sensaciones que el joven pelinaranja le daba, y sin reclamo alguno, el joven se dejo hacer.

La pelinegra, con ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven, se impulso a bajar y subir a un ritmo desenfrenado sobre la erección del joven que no hacia más que palpitar sin control, por su parte el chico gruñia al sentir con la pelinegra se autopenetraba así misma. En un momento de claridad, se pregunto como lo hacia si ella era virgen hasta hace poco (teniendo en cuenta que su sentido del tiempo se había ido al carajo)

Sintiendo que de nueva cuenta llegaria a su cumbre, el joven de ojos color ocre, la tomo de las caderas y poniendo un nuevo ritmo mucho más rapido y descabellado, hizo que la joven diera un grito ahogado al sentir como el pene de su amante rosaba su punto g, sin más fuerza en su cuerpo se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su contrincante y para evitar seguir gritando mordio el pecho del pelinaranja, al lado de donde tenia su corazón.

Sin poder articular palabra, el joven tomo el redondo trasero de la mujer y de una sola estocada se vino dentro de ella, la pelinegra no pudo gritar, su voz había quedado atorada dentro de su garganta mientras que él solo gruño como si de un hollow se tratara.

Tal vez habían sido una hora o dos, nadie lo sabía, pero después de semejante batalla campal, ambos quedaron totalmente agotados, pero satisfechos, ninguno pudo decir nada, solo pudieron colocarse uno al lado del otro antes de que sus parpados los traicionaran para quedar totalmente dormidos.

Pero ¿Qué cosa los habia hecho caer en semejante desplante de lujuria? La respuesta... un hollow de bajo nivel, pero de nueva cuenta ¿Como calleron en eso? Facil, todo había comenzando hace unas doce horas atras:

\- Ichigo, ¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó Ishin a su joven y molesto hijo.

\- Si, ya te lo dije como cinco veces, además ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en preguntarme si estoy listo?

\- Solo quiero que todo salga bien- contestó el lider de los Shiba.

\- Solo es una simple misión, le llevaremos el mensaje a Harribell-san y regresaremos tan pronto ella conteste ¿Crees que es dificil?- le preguntó a su padre el cual se notaba un poco nervioso.

\- Es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ichigo alzo una ceja y lo miro como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? Andas raro desde hace varios días, más raro que de costumbre.

\- ¡Oye, no le hables así a tu padre! ¡Oh Masaki! Nuestro hijo se ha vuel...

Fastidiado por las tonterias de su padre- Ichigo cerró la puerta tras de si antes de darle una buena patada a su progenitor.

\- Ts, siempre tiene que ser tan idiota...

\- Ichi-nii ¿Podrías darle esto a Grimmjow?

El pelinaranja extrañado por la petición de su hermana volteo hacia atras notando que Karin le extendia un libro de portada azul.

\- ¿A Grimmjow? ¡¿Qué carajos te traes con ese imbecil?

Rodando los ojos con fastidio, Karin puso sobre el pecho de su hermano el libro para que dejara de imaginarse locuras.

\- Somos amigos, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos el se intereso por los deportes extremos, este libro tiene información sobre diferentes tipos de deportes que existen en el mundo humano y...

\- ¿Como puedes ser amiga de ese imbecil?- le gritó Ichigo rojo del coraje.

Sabia lo peligroso que era Grimmjow y aunque desde el termino de la guerra contra los quincy, ambos habían desarrollado una extraña relación de odio/amistad, no dejaba de ver en el a un tipo peligroso. Primero el "copito de nieve" se tomaba sus libertades con su hermana y ahora el "fastidioso gatito" se hacia amiga de ella... algo le decia que Karin solo lo queria hacer enojar.

\- Solo entregale el libro, deja de ser tan paranoico, Ichi-nii- le dijo antes de dejarlo hablando solo.

\- ¡Karin! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Karin!

\- Si sigues gritando de ese modo se te reventará el higado- se burló Youruchi de él.

\- Ts, Youruchi-san...

\- Vamos Ichigo, Rukia te espera en el seikamon.

Enojada, frustrado y fastidiado, el Kurosaki-Shiba camino detrás de Youruchi trayendo consigo una cara de pocos amigos, había tenido una pesima mañana y el pensar en que estaría el resto del día con Rukia con la que se había peleado el día anterior por una tonteria, lo ponia aun más insoportable.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Kurosaki-kun! Bienvenido- lo saludo Kyoraku que estaba acompañado de la siempre seria Nanao -Bueno, ya saben que hacer, que tengan un buen viaje- los despidió el comandante general mientras Rukia e Ichigo entraban por el senkaimon.

\- Hey Ichigo, dile a Harriblell que no aceptamos un no por respuesta- le dijo Youruchi con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro.

El pelinaranja solo chasqueo la lengua, solo eso le faltaba, tratar de persuadir a la lider de las noches para que asistiera a la ceremonia de fin de año que se llevaría acabo en la Sociedad de Almas.

Habia pasado más de dos horas desde que Ichigo y Rukia habían llegado a las noches através del Senkaimon y de las cuales, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, la tensión en el aire era tal que la fricción en el aire era casi insoportable.

\- Llegamos- indicó Ichigo al ver a lo lejos a Nelliel y a Grimmjow custodiar la puerta de las noches.

Rukia lo miro de lado para después voltear el rostro como si no le importara lo que le había dicho el pelinaranja.

Una vena se inflamó sobre la frente de Ichigo, pero antes de comenzar a pelear con la pelinegra, Nelliel gritó su nombre.

\- ¡Itsigo!

Sabiendo de antemano que la espada lo intentaría abrazar, el Kurosaki-Shiba se hizo a un lado antes de que lo tumbara al suelo.

\- ¡Mo! ¡Qué malo eres!- lo riñió Nell al haber caido de frente en la area.

\- Ts, deja de actuar como niña- la regaño Grimmjow mirando con fastidio a Ichigo - Sigannos, Harribell los espera adentro.

Sintiendo pena por la de cabellos verde azulados, Rukia le dio la mano para que se levantara.

\- Ne Rukia ¿Ustedes estan peleados?- Le preguntó la exhuberante mujer al oido.

\- Ichigo es un idiota- contesto la Kuchiki cruzandose de brazos.

Nelliel solo nego con la cabeza, desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban Ichigo y Rukia, y de lo testarudos que ambos habían sido desde siempre en confesar sus sentimientos, pensando que tendría una oportunidad, Nelliel trató de confesarse a Ichigo, pero en una batalla que habían tenido en hueco mundo con un gran numero de arrancars renegados, Rukia habí sido gravemente herida al tratar de protegerla al haberse quedado sin energia y habar regresado a su versión de niña. Culpable por el estado fisico de la Shinigami corrió hacia ella, pero al ver que Ichigo la tomaba en brazos, comprendió que jamás tendria una oportunidad, el rostro de Ichigo demostraba el panico y la angustia en solo pensar en perder a Rukia.

La espada había pasado por una depresión que había sabido ocultar muy bien para sus amigos, a excepción de cierto gatito azul que tras casi cuatro años convivir con ella la había llegado a conocer casi a la perfección.

\- Creí que por un momento Harribell-san me mataría, se quejo Ichigo sintiendo aun los escalofrios que la lider de Las noches le había hecho sentir con su penetrante mirada.

\- Deja de quejarte como nena, Ichigo- se burló Grimmjow al tratar de provocarlo para pelear con él.

\- Cierra la boca, estupido gato parlante, por cierto, Karin te manda esto.

\- O vaya, la Kurosaki si sabe mantener sus promesas.

\- ¿Qué te traes con mi hermana, imbecil?- le exigió Ichigo una explicación al ponerse frente a él tratando inutilmente de intimidarlo.

\- Nada, solo que ella no es idiota como tú, es bastante agradable y tiene un fuerte caracter, pero no es arrogante como el imbecil que esta frente a mi- contesto con una retadora sonrisa en su boca.

\- Tocale un cabello y eres gato muerto- le advirtió el pelinaranja arrojandole la peor mirada que pudo.

Nelliel y Rukia rodaron los ojos al ver lo infantil que podia ser Ichigo, pero al mismo tiempo ambas rieron un poco divertidas al saber que el Kurosaki jamás cambiaría.

Tras una corta despedida, Rukia e Ichigo se dipusieron a regresar a la sociedad de Almas y poder descansar en paz, y como había sido en su primer trayecto, el silencia había imperado durante su camino hasta que al casi llegar a donde el Seikamon los esperaba, un grupo de debiles Hollows los emboscaron.

\- Qué fastidio- susurró Ichigo sacando a Zangetsu y sin esfuerza alguno acabó con la mitad de ellos mientras Rukia hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

\- Ese debe ser el lider- dijo Rukia al ver a un gigantesco Hollow tipo pulpo de casi cuatro metros detras de los restos de los hollows que se desvanecian a su paso.

Frunciendo el seño, Ichigo se acercó a él, pero antes de que pudiera asestarle el primer golpe, el Hollow despidió un gas que envolvió a Ichigo y a Rukia.

\- ¡No lo respires, puede ser venenoso!- le gritó Rukia mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano.

El pelinaranja chasqueó la lengua y de una sola estocada eliminó al Hollow que había dado un fuerte alarido antes de morir a manos del Kurosaki-Shiba.

\- Ts, que fastidio- se quejo Ichigo limpiandose su traje de shinigami.

\- Abre la boca- le ordenó Rukia sacando un isipo de entre sus ropas.

\- ¿?- Ichigo la miró con extrañeza, pero al ver la insistencia en la mirada de su compañera, solo hizo lo que ella le había ordenado.

\- Ese gas pudo haber sido algún tipo de veneno- dijo Rukia en voz baja al mismo tiempo en que metia el isopo en un pequeño frasco alargado con un liquido blanco en su interior para enseguida agitarló con fuerza para ver el resultado -Negativo, no es un veneno, tal vez algún paralizante o...

\- O solo gas para entorpecer la visión- contestó Ichigo al sentirse completamente bien.

\- Idiota- susurró la pelinegra dejando atrás al Kurosaki.

\- Oi enana, esperame...

La Kuchiki ni se inmuto y siguió su camino sin detenerse.

\- ¡Te dije que esperaras!- le gritó tomandola del brazo y girandola para que lo viera a la cara.

\- ¡Sueltame, idiota! Me preocupo por ti y me contestas como un simio.

\- ¿Simio? ¡Pues tu eres una enana mandona! ¡Desde ayer que no me diriges la palabra! ¡Y solo porque dije que Byakuya es un amargado.

\- ¡Nii-sama no es un amargado! Solo no le gusta hablar con idiotas como tu

\- ¡Qué no soy un idiota!

Quitandose el brazo de Ichigo de encima, la Kuchiki retomó su camino pero al sentir que Ichigo corria trás de ella, utilizó el Shumpo para llegar lo más rapido posible al Senkaimon.

Estuvieron media hora usando Shumpo, en los cuales en varias ocaciones Ichigo casi atrapa a la Kuchiki, pero, usando su agilidad y su baja estatura, Rukia se deshizo en todas esas ocaciones del amague del pelinaranja provocando que la ira y la frustración de Ichigo incrementará a cada segundo mientras ella se divertia viendo como el Kurosaki-Shiba se enfadaba.

\- ¡Te atrape... enana del... demonio!- dijo feliz el pelinaranja mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Rukia intentaba zafarse de los brazos de ichigo pero entre más lo hacia el pelinaranja ejercia much más fuerza.

\- ¡Sueltame, imbecil!- le grito sintiendo que su sangre hervia de forma extraña.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eres un maldito fastidio, Rukia!- gruño el pelinaranja dejandose atrapar por el enojo.

De un movimiento, Ichigo puso frente a él a Rukia y por un segundo su mundo se detuvo.

La felina mirada de Rukia lo había excitado demasiado, su ceño fruncido y la forma en que tenia sus labios mientras intentaba encontrar el mejor insulto para herir su orgullo fueron lo suficiente para que sus sentidos se nublaran.

En cambio Rukia, al ver esos brillantes y penetrantes ojos de Ichigo que la excrutaban de arriba a abajo no provocaron otra cosa que sus piernas flaquearan con nerviosismo, y más cuando Ichigo apretó más sus cintura a la de él sintiendo los fuertes pectorales de él frotarse contra sus pechos.

En ese instante sus mentes se bloquearon y su juicio se nubló, no supieron, más bien ni siquiera supieron cuando comenzaron a besarse y a deshacerse de su ropa hasta que nada impidió que su piel desnuda se restregara sobre la otra...

Los minutos fueron pasando sin control alguno, sus cuerpos se fueron llenando de arañazos, mordidas, chupones y caricias, ninguno de los dos se contuvo y solo dejaron que sus primitivo instinto los guiará...

...

\- Me duele la cabeza...- se quejó Ichigo sentandose lentamente sobre el lugar donde había dormido -¿Donde demonios estoy? ¿Hueco Mundo?- se preguntó mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Ichigo?

Al escuchar la voz de su compañera, volteo lentamente hasta verla de frente.

\- Ru... ¡Rukia!

La pelinegra se tocaba la frente, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero al escuchar el grito del Kurosaki-Shiba abrio los ojos hasta encontrarlo.

\- I... I... ¡Ichigo!- grito horrorizada al ver como el pelinaranja intentaba vestirse.

\- ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Por qué estoy desnuda!- grito asustada al notar que no traia nada puesto.

\- ¡Y yo que se!

De repente y sin previo aviso un fuerte dolor de cabeza los invadio revelandoles escenas variadas de lo que horas atrás había ocurrido.

Tan rojo como las llamas del mismo infierno, Ichigo se volteo para dejar de mirar a Rukia y esperar a que se terminara de cambiar, mientras ella trataba inutilmente de encontrar una explicación razonable a su comportamiento.

Ichigo queria que cien qincys, mil hollows y un millon de huecos aparecieran en ese instante y lo eliminaran, sentia tanta vergüenza y tan estupido al no saber como había actuado tan... tan primitivamente.

Rukia parpadeaba sin parar, había tenido sexo con Ichigo, y no del normal, sino del más salvaje que sus sueños más humedos eran un simple cuento de hadas, porque si, la Kuchiki había tenido no uno ni dos sueños subidos de tono teniendo como protagonista al Kurosaki, habían sido tantos que había perdido la cuenta en el número 25.

Saliendo un poco de su shock, Ichigo miró a su pecho y con sospresa vió las decenas de marcas en su pecho, brazos y muslos, casi explota al sentir una marca de dientes en su cuello, tuvo que cruzar las piernas para evitar que su "amiguito" despertara en ese momento.

\- _No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, es un error, es un error, es una pesadilla, si, es una pesadilla... ¡Fueron mosquitos!-_ Trataba Rukia de convencerse, pero cada vez que lo hacia se sentia estupida, era claro lo que había pasado.

\- Ru... Rukia- Ichigo volteó con un poco miedo, pero al verla vestida suspiro un poco aliviado - Nosotros... tu y yo...

\- Tenemos que irnos, Ichigo- dijo Rukia tratandose de poner de pie, pero su entrepierna dolia, y sus rodillas las sentia demasiado debiles.

\- Rukia, te ayu...

\- Vamonos- Susurró tomando su orgullo Kuchiki como su fuerza y camino aun a pesar del dolor, un extraño dolor.

La casi hora que les tomo regresar a la sociedad de almas la sintierón tan larga que pensaron que jamás acabaria, pero al ver la luz al final del tunel, suspiraron aliviados.

\- ¡Tardarón demasiado!- los regañó Youruchi que se veian cansada de tanto haberlos esperado.

Intentando en lo posible de no sonrojarse, ambos se pusieron frente a la morena e hicieron una leve reverencia.

\- Lo... lo lamentamos, un grupo de Hollows nos entretuvieron...- se disculpó Ichigo.

\- Bien, bien, ¿Qué contestó Harribell?

\- Dijo que se sentía alagada y que asistiria a la celebración en compañia de sus asesores- respondió Rukia mientras todos los musculos se tensaban al mismo tiempo al ver la intensa mirada de Youruchi sobre ella.

\- Bien hecho, pueden ir a descansar, Kyouraku los espera mañana para que presenten su informe- dicho esto, Youruchi desaparecio dejando solo polvo en su lugar.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Ichigo volteo a ver a Rukia, la Kuchiki estaba tan rigida que creyó que se desmayaria en cualquier momento.

\- Rukia...

\- Tengo que irme- dijo sin darle tiempo a Ichigo de contestar.

Una semana había pasado desde entonces, los dos se evitaban en lo más posible, ninguno podia verse a la cara sin recordar lo que había pasado, siendo la unica vea que habían podido articular palabra frente al otro cuando dieron su informe a Kyouraku, donde de forma sopresiva ambos habían inventado una fantastica historia de un ejercito de Hollows que los había atacado y que al final, el que los dirigia casi hace que pelearan entre ellos.

Preocupados por la salud de los dos shinigamis, Kyoraku hizo que Isane los examinara, aunque un poco renuentes, Ichigo y Rukia aceptaron, y después de un exhaustivo chequeo medico, Isane y Hanatarou informaron que la salud de ambos era normal, incluso parecia como si los dos tuvieran sus niveles de raitsu a su maximo nivel.

Un poco más aliviados, los dos salieron de las instalaciones del cuarto escuadron y desde entonces no se habían visto las caras.

\- Nee, Rangiku, ¿No crees que Ichigo y Rukia actuan raro?- le preguntó Youruchi a la teniente del decimo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Esos dos? Siempre están raros, pero ahora que lo mencionas ayer vi como Ichigo corria como loco, quise detenerlo pero fue inutil, camine hacia el lugar de donde venia y me encontré con Rukia-chan.

\- ¿Se estarán evitando?- Preguntó la diosa del viento mientras se servia lo que quedaba de la ultima botella de sake.

\- Tal vez, ¿Y si investigamos?- Propuso Matsumoto con estrellitas en los ojos- Podriamos ir y hasta hacer que porfin salgan... esos dos me desesperan, además Ichigo...

\- ¡Matsumoto! ¡Te dije que debias de hacer el inventario de este año!- le gritó Hitsugaya arrastrandola fuera del bar.

\- ¡No! ¡Capitán no sea cruel!

Youruchi reia sin parar, era tan comico como la teniente era regañada por su capitan que sus costillas comenzaron a dolerle.

\- ¡Eres una irresponsable! Este fin de semana te la pasaras...

\- ¡Están atacando el runkongai! ¡Alerta! ¡Están atacando el rukongai!

Dejando de lado los regaños, Toshiro, Matsumoto y Youruchi desaparecieron del lugar hasta llegar al lugar donde ya se encontraban Ikkaku y Renji peleando con decenas de Hollows.

\- ¡Zanguetsu!

Los recien llegados voltearon al escuchar el grito del pelinaranja.

\- ¡Sode no shirayuki! ¡Imai!

Sin perder tiempo, los tres comenzaron la batalla hasta que solo un grupo de cuatro Hollows quedaban.

\- ¡Dejenmelos a mi!- gritó Ikkaku abalanzandose sobre los Hollows

Con horror Ichigo y Rukia vieron como el ultimo de los hollows en pie era identico al que los había atacado, y cuando vieron que sacaba un poco del gas que los habia cubierto gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No respiren!

Para fortuna de todos, solo Ikkaku habia sido envuelto con el gas.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Sabe asqueroso!- gritó el tercero al mando de onceavo mientras limpiaba su zampakutou.

\- Hey Ichigo...- Sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, el pelinaranja lo golpeo en el cuello dejandolo inconciente.

\- Debemos llevarlo con Isane-san...- dijo usando Shumpo.

Rukia temblaba como gelatina y sudaba tanto que los demás shinigamis la vieron de arriba a abajo.

\- Ese fue el Hollow que nos atacó en hueco mundo- dijo con la cara totalmente roja - Es demasiado peligroso- confesó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

\- ¿Qué les hizo ese Hollow? ¿No lo habían eliminado?- preguntó Renji con voz seria al ver el semblante de su amiga.

\- Si, lo eliminamos, Ichigo lo asesinó, yo misma lo vi...

\- Rukia ¿Qué les hizo ese Hollow?- insisitó Renji obsevando como Rukia desiaba su mirada.

\- No nos hizo nada... sino lo que Ichigo y yo hicimos...

\- Se que pelearon, pero...

\- No, no fue eso...- contestó Rukia con la voz entrecortada.

Pensando que ambos se habían lastimado de algún modo, Renji quiso saber más, al igual que todos, el pelirrojo sabía que esos dos estaban completamente enamorados pero las peleas que habían tenido habían sido por demás tontas, creyendo así que Ichigo le había dicho algo muy malo a Rukia o ella a él.

\- Yo...

Un grito los distrajo y sin peder tiempo, los seis corrieron hacia el interior del bosque.

\- Esto tiene que ser mentira- susurró Rukia hecha piedra al ver a no menos de viente Hollows identicos al que los habia atacado.

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Espero les guste y tan pronto tenga el proximo les aviso xD**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, ideas, opiniones, y por cierto, necesito a alguien que me ayude a desarrollar el fic para así poderlo sacar más rapido.**

 **Saluditos :3**


	2. Excitación

**¡De regreso!**

 **Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, favs y follos en fanfiction, y a quienes comentaron en facebook y que le dieron un like o una reacción xD**

 **Doncella de la luna:** Bueno, aun no se cada cuanto actualizaré, pero mas o menos sera semanal, aunque no es seguro.

 **Kleinegirl87:** Gracias por el review, aquí la continuación.

 **Kity-monica-kurosaki:** xD gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este te guste igual o más que el anterior.

 **Guest:** xD no desesperes, aquí la continuación.

 **Sibreka:** Morí de risa con tu review, me diste muy buenas ideas, y bueno, las cosas se complicaran a cada capitulo.

 **Pammesufree:** Según se sienten mal con el otro, pero bien que lo disfrutaron xD

 **Zeilyinn:** Angelica! Espero te guste, porque puse mucho empeño xD

 **DreamedDilverWings:** Pues sobre el hollow, pensé que seria bueno meter algo así y bueno, aproveche mi momento de inspiración, aunque no tengo bien definido lo que pasará en los siguientes capitulos, pero de que habrá sabrosura la habrá xD

 **Ane92:** Trataré de que la actualización sea semanal.

 **Val Kuchiki:** La tensión sexual de ambos que habian estado soportando por años pues... por fin estallo con el gas del hollow, y vaya que les gusto xD

 **Sawako-chan98:** Creo que todos amamos al hollow pervertido xD Alguien tenia que hacer algo por ese par de idiotas.

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir pasen y lean:**

 **EXQUISITO ERROR**

 **CAPITULO 2.- EXCITACIÓN**

Un grito los distrajo y sin peder tiempo, los seis corrieron hacia el interior del bosque.

\- Esto tiene que ser mentira- susurró Rukia hecha piedra al ver a no menos de viente Hollows identicos al que los habia atacado.

La Kuchiki temblaba de pies a cabeza, en primera porque sentia un miedo indescriptible y en segunda porque su cuerpo le estaba recordando los besos, las caricias y todo aquello que el Kurosaki-Shiba le había hecho así como lo que ella le había hecho a él.

Por un segundo sus piernas se pusieron tan debiles que creyó que caería al suelo, pero al escuchar el grito de Renji y el capitán Hitsugaya no tuvo más opción que ir a eliminar a los Hollows.

\- ¿Qué diablos son estás cosas?- se quejó Matsumoto al eliminar a un par de criaturas con su Haineko.

\- No lo sé- respondió Rukia al congelar a otros dos hollows, estaba tan nerviosa que casi se le cae su Zampakutou cuando la sujetaba a su cintura.

\- Tch, son demasiado debiles- gruñó Renji al haber eliminado a la ultima de las criaturas.

Hitsugaya agitó su Zanpakutou para limpiar los restos de los hollows que había erradicado, pero antes de regresarla a su forma simple, miró a Rukia de pies a cabeza, el capitán era un hombre serio y analitico, por lo que no habia pasado por alto el extraño comportamiento de la oji violeta.

\- Kuchiki ¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente entre tu y Kurosaki?- le preguntó mirandola con esos profundos y escrutadores ojos verdes -Esos Hollows eran tan debiles como uno recien nacido, no entiendo porque tu y Kurosaki se comportan tan extraño.

\- Yo... capitán Hitsugaya...- Rukia no sabia que hacer o que contestar, se sentia demasiado nerviosa y aun más cuando sientió la mirada de Renji, Matsumoto y de Youruchi sobre ella, esos tres parecian como si quisieran ver a través de ella, los cuales no estarían satisfechos hasta escuchar una respuesta que los satisfajera.

Toshiro frunció el ceño con enojo, suficiente habia tenido con haber buscado a Matsumoto por más de dos horas, por lo que su paciencia estaba más alla del limite. Actuando como el capitán que era, camino hacia Rukia hasta tenerla frente a él.

\- Kuchiki, estoy esperando una respuesta...- le dijo con tono amenazante.

Era bien sabido por todos en la sociedad de almas, que cuando el capitán Hitsugaya se enojaba era tan temible como el mismo Kempachi cuando buscaba con quien pelear, por eso mismo, si daba una orden rapidamente la debian de acatar, claro, a excepción de Matsumoto que parecia ser inmune a los regaños de su querido capitán (aunque cuando le colmaba la paciencia la mantuviera por días encerrada en la oficina haciendo montañas de papeleo)

Youruchi y Matsumoto se vieron por un segundo y rieron en voz baja pero al mismo tiempo sientieron poco de lastima hacia la pobre Rukia que temblaba como gelatina.

-Kuchiki...

La oji violeta que había permanecido con la cabeza hacia abajo, alzó el rostro mostrando los ojos llorosos.

Toshiro se sintió un poco incomodo pero a pesar de eso, su semblante permanecia inmutable.

\- Capitán Hitsugaya, yo...

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Byakuya apareciendo acompañado de Kira y Hisagi.

Rukia suspiró aliviada al ver a su amado hermano apareciendo justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba, si no fuera por el gran orgullo Kuchiki, estaba segura que correría a abrazarlo.

\- Kuchiki, enfrentamos a un grupo de extraños Hollows...

\- Nosotros también, capitán Hitsugaya, eliminamos a una docena de ellos entre los tenientes Kira y Hisagi además de mi- contestó Byakuya de forma bastante formal.

\- ¡Nii-sama! ¿No respirarón el gas que esos Hollows sacaban de sus ocicos?- preguntó preocupada y horrorizada la pequeña teniente.

\- ¿Gas?- la miró Kira sin saber a que se referia.

-Los acabamos tan rapido que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada- contestó Byakuya sujetando a Sembonsakura.

\- Oh Byakuya-boy, tan arrogante como siempre- se burló Youruchi mirandolo con diversión.

El Kuchiki la lanzó una mirada despectiva para inmediatamente dar media vuelta para dirigirse al cuartel general.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya cabarón con ellos?- preguntó Ichigo llegando en medio de un shumpo.

\- Ichigo, esos hollows eran demasiados debiles que ni siquiera tuve que intervenir- se quejó Yuruchi jalandole la mejilla derecha.

\- ¡Youruchi-san! ¡Esos hollows son demasiado peligrosos aunque sean demasiado debiles!- gritó nervioso el Kurosaki mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

A Rukia casi le da un infarto al escuchar a Ichigo. Quisó correr, huir del lugar antes de que Toshiro retomara el interrogatorio, pero fue demasiado tarde al sentir como el capitán del decimo se ponia al lado de ella.

\- Vayamos con el capitán comandante, ustedes dos tienen demasiado que explicar.

Intercambiando miradas por una micra de segundo, Ichigo y Rukia sintieron que caian en un abismo sin fondo, ambos rogaron al rey de la sociedad de almas que se abriera un portal directo a la nada, o algo parecido para poder escapar.

\- Esto se pondra bueno- le susurró Matsumoto a Youruchi, quien solo sonrió provocando que Ichigo sintiera toda su piel cresparse.

 _\- Debo huir... ¿Pero a donde? Si uso shumpo Youruchi-san y Byakuya me alcanzarán... ¡¿Qué hago?!-_ se debatia Ichigo mentalmente, tenía tanto miedo y su ansiedad no hacia más que crecer a cada instante, el Kurosaki-Shiba jamás habia sido un cobarde, ni siquiera habia sentido tanto terror cuando Yhwach lo habia derrotado.

\- ¿Nervioso, Ichigo?- le preguntó Youruchi al oido, la peli morada se estaba divirtiendo demasiado y pararía de meterse con Ichigo hasta satisfacer su curiosidad.

El pelinaranja dio un salto que casi hace que caiga de bruses al suelo, sabia que la malicia de su maestra no tenia limites y más cuando se trataba de avergonzarlo.

\- ¡Youruchi-san! No hay nada por lo que debería estar nervioso- contestó el Kurosaki-Shiba poniendose totalmente rojo.

La diversión de la diosa de la velocidad no podía ser mayor, miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza y el ver a su querido alumno tan nervioso no hacia más que su loca imaginación creciera a cada segundo.

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste, Ichigo?_ \- se preguntó tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

Cinco minutos después, los nueve llegaron al primer escuadron donde un somnoliento Kyouraku los recibió.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el barbudo sin haberse enterado de la invasión de los hollows.

\- ¡Le dije que un escuadron de Hollows habían ingresado a la sociedad de almas!- lo riñió Nanao dandole un buen golpe en la espalda.

\- ¡Nanao-chan! Qué mala eres, además si hubieran sido fuertes los hubiera sentido- se quejó el comandante sobandose la espalda.

Los presentes solo negaron con la cabeza, aun no se explicaban como un hombre tan irresponsable como Kyouraku era el comandante supremo de los trece escuadrones.

Por su parte, exasperado por la actitud despreocupada del capitan del primero, Byakuya dio un paso al frente para dar el informe de la situación.

\- Como se lo explicó la teniente Ise Nanao, un grupo de Hollows se infiltraron al Rukongai, pero a la inmediata intervención de los presentes, nadie resultó herido...

\- Estás equivocado, Capitán Kuchiki- lo interrumpió Hitsugaya poniendose a lado suyo- Madarame Ikkaku respiró el gas que uno de los hollows despidió...- hizo una pausa girando hacia atras para mirar de frente a Ichigo y Rukia, los cuales se tensaron en automatico al saber el problema en el que se habian metido-Kurosaki lo llevó al cuarto escuadron para que lo atendieran, así que no hay ningun problema- finalizó Hitsugaya cruzandose de brazos.

\- ¿Así que el hollow que los atacó en hueco mundo apareció de nuevo?- preguntó Kyouraku poniendose serio.

El Kurosaki y la Kuchiki asintieron mientras sudaban sin control, y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. En ese momento ninguno de los dos tenia el valor suficiente para enunciar un simple si o no.

\- Umm- suspiró el comandante levantandose de su asiento- Esto es un problema, si aparecieron más, eso quiere decir que el Hollow original aun esta afuera... en alguna parte de hueco mundo o...- hizo una pausa intentando tranquilizar al par de jovenes shinigamis que estaban al fondo de su oficina -En alguna parte del bosque.

\- Eso es lo más probable, pero, Kyouraku-san ¿Qué es exactamente lo que provoca el gas de ese Hollow? Aun no se nos ha dado un informe detallado del "suceso" que hubo entre Ichigo y Rukia- apuntó Youruchi poniendo una falsa cara de preocupación.

Matsumoto casi alza el pulgar en alto para felicitar a Youruchi, pero no queriendo romper la tensión en el aire, solo sonrió macabramente.

Ichigo maldijó a su maestra de la peor forma en que su mente se lo permitió, jurandose así mismo que algun día se lo haría pagar muy caro.

Era la segunda vez en su vida en que Rukia se sentia completamente avergonzada, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón parecia querer salir de su pecho, pensaba que si miraba a Ichigo aunque fuera por un instante se desmayaria ahí mismo.

Con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro, Kyoraku regresó a su asiento.

\- Bueno, el gas del hollow parece ser alguna clase de inhibidor que facilita que las personas demuestren o aumenten su nivel de enojo provocando que peleen entre ellas o con las personas que estan cerca a ellos ¿O me equivoco, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan?

Los dos adoptaron pose de soldado y volvieron a asentir sin parpadear.

Youruchi no se tragó el cuento, su perzpicacia era tan alta que haría lo que fuera para que los hablaran con la verdad.

\- ¿Ustedes dos pelearon?- les preguntó a los dos jovenes shinigamis- contesten si o no.

\- Si...- contestarón ambos en un susurró.

Acercandose a ambos, Youruchi se puso en frente a ellos para después inclinarse mientras se ponia la mano derecha en su oido.

\- ¿Eh? No escuché bien.

\- ¡Qué si! ¡Si peleamos! Fue demasiado estupido, ni siquiera sabiamos lo que deciamos mientras peleabamos- gritó Ichigo sin saber que más contestar.

\- Si, él tiene razón, por eso no podemos vernos sin sentir vergüenza, fue totalmente estupido, casi lo atravieso con Sode no Shirayuki- contestó Rukia con la voz agitada.

\- Ci... cierto, la enana casí me mata, sino hubiera sido por otro grupo de Hollows que llegaron... no se en que habría acabado la pelea...

\- ¿Y que cosas se dijeron para no poder verse a la cara?- preguntó Matsumoto rompiendo su silencio.

La Kuchiki bajó la mirada y jugandó con sus dedos contestó en voz baja - Cosas estupidas...

\- Si, eso...- la apoyó Ichigo rascandose la nuca.

\- Parecen un par de adolescentes- bufó Youruchi sabiendo que no les sacaría nada más.

\- Ya tranquilos, el asuntó importante es que no sabemos que pasaría si esos Hollows atacan a los habitantes del Rukongai, o los miembros de los escuadrones, si eso llega a pasar tal vez no corran con la misma suerte que Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-chan, así que bien, siendo ellos la pareja que se enfrentó primero a esos Hollows serán encargados de eliminar al original, así que jovenes, junten a un grupo de diez y comiencen a investigar mañana a primera hora, por el momento desingnaré a un escuadron de vigilancia para que cuide al Rukongai y el perimetro de las instalaciones de los trece escuadrones- ordenó haciendole una señal a Nanao para que comenzara con los preparativos de la vigilancia- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces, si era incomodo estar solo unos minutos en el mismo lugar que Rukia, no se queria imaginar lo que sería hacer una misión con ella rodeado de tanto entrometido que quisiera saber lo que pasó entre ellos, el kurosaki-Shiba pensó en tantas ideas para poder evitar que Rukia fuera a la misión con él, pero al ver que todo el mundo se dirigia a la puerta, tomo una decisión bastante apresurada.

\- Espere un momento, Kyoraku-san, yo solo puedo hacer el trabajo, tal vez Renji y Toshiro puedan ayudarme...

\- Denegado, ese Hollow es peligroso y tu junto con Rukia-chan saben como actua ese Hollow, así que no hay otra opción, dejen sus peleas a un lado jovenes, y actuen como los shinigamis que son- contestó Kyoraku con firmeza - Además ustedes han sido compañeros por mucho tiempo y no creo que una simple pelea los separe tan facilmente.

Ambos shinigamis sintieron como caia sobre ellos un gran balde de agua fria, los estaban poniendo contra la pared y parecia como si todos conspiraran en su contra.

Sin darles tiempo de protestar, Kyoraku salió acompañado de Nanao. Comandante se imaginaba lo que probablemente había pasado entre esos dos y sintiendo mucha curiosidad pensó que la mejor forma de hacer que su problema se acabara seria mandarlos juntos a la misiñón.

-Mañana los espero aquí a las ochocientas horas- dijo el comandante desapareciendo a través de la puerta.

...

Derrotado, avergonzado y preocupado, Ichigo caminaba junto a Toshiro rumbo al cuarto escuadron donde se encontraba Ikkaku. Aunque había dejado inconciente al tercero al mando del onceavo escuadro, Ichigo estaba preocupado por su amigo y por la posible reacción que tendria después de despertar.

\- Quita esa cara, Kurosaki- le exigió Hitsugaya molesto por la actitud del pelinaranja.

\- Ts, deja de fastidiar, Toshiro, suficiente tengo con todo lo que ha pasado como para lidiar contigo.

El capitán del decimo se masajeó la sien para después suspirar profundamente, desde hace mucho se había dado por vencido al tratar de hacer que Ichigo lo llamara "Capitán Hitsugaya"

-Kurosaki... no creí ni una palabra de lo que dijeron Kuchiki y tu.

Ichigo se paro en seco al escuchar al peliblanco, sin duda su mala suerte seguia creciendo.

\- Eso me tiene sin cuidado- contestó el Kurosaki-Shiba tratando de parecer desinteresado.

\- ¡Gaaaah!-

Ambos Shinigamis se miraron el uno al otro para inmediatamente después correr hacia el interior del cuarto escuadron, de donde habia provenido el grito.

\- ¿Isane-san?- la llamó Ichigo al ver a la de cabello lila contra la pared y a Ikkaku noqueado en el suelo.

\- ¿Capitana Kotetsu? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí, ?- preguntó Toshiro acercandose a Ikkaku para cerciorarse de que el hombre estuviera bien.

\- Él... el intentó atacarme...- respondió la capitana con la cara sonrojada y la voz entrecortada -Pero... fue muy raro... es como si actuara demasiado... primitivo.

Ichigo trago duro y para evitar que Toshiro lo mirase, tomó a Ikkaku y lo recostó en la cama de la habitación, su cara estaba tan palida cuando imaginó exactamente lo que el "calvito" le había hecho a la capitana del cuarto escuadron.

Por su parte, Toshiro comenzó a unir los puntos y después de un par de segundos, suspiró con pesades.

\- ¿Primitivo? Creo que ya entiendo lo que pasó entre Kuchiki y Kurosaki- dijo haciendo que Ichigo volteara la cabeza en camara lenta.

Isane se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Ichigo con incredulidad.

\- ¡No pasó nada!- gritó el Kurosaki golpeando la cama con fuerza haciendo que esta se moviera un poco.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Donde diablos estoy?- preguntó Ikkaku tocandose la cabeza, para ser más exactos, en el lugar donde Isane lo había golpeado.

La capitana del cuarto, retrocedió un poco recordando lo que había pasado unos minutos atras.

 **Flashback:**

Después de que Ichigo hubiera llevado a Ikkaku al cuarto escuadron así como informarle a Isane sobre el ataque, la capitana del cuarto escuadron sujetó al hombre del onceavo con cadenas de riatsu para poder proceder a administrarle un tratamiento para contrarestar el gas que habia aspirado, y en el proceso tomar muestras del mismo para poder investigar los efectos primarios y secundarios que podría provocar en sus victimas, ya que cuando habian analizado a Ichigo y Rukia no habia quedabo ni un solo rastro del verdoso gas.

Cinco minutos después de haber terminado el procedimiento, Isane dejo solo a Ikkaku para poder llevar las muestras al cuarto de analisis quimico, para posteriormente regresar a ver si Ikkaku había reaccionado.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, la capitana ingresó al cuarto donde estaba el tercero al mando del onceavo y al entrar lo vio sentado en la cama, pero algo raro pasaba, era como si el shinigami estuviera en trance, sus ojos estaban vacios y el tono de su piel estaba un poco colorada.

\- ¿Madarame-san?- lo llamó acercandose a él, pensando erroneamente que su tratamiento habia funcionado.

Ikkaku levantó la cabeza con lentitud hasta verla directamente, pero en un solo segundo, su mirada cambió por completo, era como si se tratase de un depredador buscando a su presa.

Llena de miedo por la actitud que habia tomado el miembro del onceavo, Isane retrocedió lentamente para poder escapar. La capitana era fuerte, pero no tanto como Ikkaku y sabia que no aguantaria no veinte segundos peleando con él.

De forma lenta pero amenazante, Ikkaku se lenvantó de la cama y caminó directamente hacia Isane, la pobre capitana apuró su pasó en reversa, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta esta no se podía abrir, la perilla se había atorado.

Siguiendo su instinto, Ikkaku la tomo de ambas manos con fuerza hasta hacer que rebotara contra la pared. La miró por dos segundos y mostrando una sonrisa un tanto extraña se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello.

\- Ma... madarame-san- balbuseó la capitana con temor, tanto era su miedo que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

Apartandose de ella, Ikkaku la miró de frente para apreciar mejor la faceta temerosa y suceptible de la de cabello lila; el del onceavo sonrió más macabramente mientras sus ojos mostraban un ligero color rojo en sus pupulas, sin perder más tiempo, regreso al cuello de la joven capitana y respiró su aroma.

\- ¡Gaaaah!- gritó Isane con todas sus fuerzas mientras le daba un gran golpe a Ikkaku que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Ikkaku-san ¿´Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- le preguntó Ichigo con preocupación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué estoy en el cuarto escuadron? ¡Imbecil! ¡Me golpeaste!- gritó enfurecido al mismo tiempo en que intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- Lo siento, tenia que hacerlo, respiraste el gas que ese maldito Hollow despidió de su ocico.

\- Demonios, me duele demasiado la cabeza, me golpeaste demasiado fuerte.

Isane alzo una ceja y lo observó con cuidado al no poder creer que Ikkaku dijera la verdad.

\- Madarame-san ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerda?

\- ¿Ah? Si ¿Por qué? ¿Paso otra cosa?

Inmediatamente Isane nego con ambas manos lo que le parecio un poco gracioso a Ichigo.

\- Atacaste a la Capitane Kotetsu, el efecto del gas provoco que hicieras eso- le dijo Hitsugaya mirando de lado a la pobre capitana que no podia contestar.

Ikkaku intentó recordar el hecho, pero por más que lo intentara era imposible para él, su cabeza le dolia tanto que le comenzo a palpitar.

\- Es mejor que te quedes en observación, tal vez el golpe que te dio la Capitana Kotetsu haya sido demasiado fuerte- sugirió Hitsugaya sin intensión de hacer sentir mal a la capitana.

En ese momento, Hanatarou entro y haciendo una reverencia saludó a los cuatro presentes.

\- Capitana, aquí esta lo que me pidió- dijo el pequeño Shinigami entregandole un frasco con pastillas.

Con el miedo aun en ella, Isane se acercó a Ikkaku y le dio dos de esas pastillas.

\- Por favor, tomeselas, eso le ayudará a descansar y a recuperarse, no despertará hasta mañana temprano.

Sintiendose en deuda con ella, Ikkaku no dudo ni un instante y se tomó las pastillas sin chistar.

Ya todo en order, Hitsugaya tomó la palabra.

\- Vamonos Kurosaki, aun tenemos que reunir a los otros siete miembros del equipo.

\- Espera ¿Vendras a la misión?

Toshiro rodó los ojos con fastidio y salio de inmediato del lugar, dejando a Ichigo hablando solo.

\- ¡Toshiro, espera!

Le tomó aproximadamente cinco minutos alcanzar a Toshiro, pero cuando lo hizo, un enorme enojo se apoderó de él.

\- ¡Karin! ¿Por qué estás con Toshiro? ¿No deberias de estar en el mundo humano?

La Kurosaki volteo con fastidio a ver a su hermano, los estupidos arranques de celos de su hermano la fastidiaban demasiado, no podía estar cerca de ningun hombre porque de inmediato la separaba de ellos, y más si era Toshiro.

\- Regresé hace un par de horas, y además, yo puedo hablar con quien se me de la gana.

\- ¡Karin! No me hables así, soy tu hermano...

\- Y uno muy fastidioso...- contestó a regañadientes la pelinegra - Además Toshiro me estaba diciendo que van a ir a una misión, quiero ir con ustedes.

Rojo del coraje, Ichigo le puso una mano en la cabeza.

\- No iras, ese hollow es demasiado peligroso- le dijo intentando protegerla.

\- No me importa, ire con ustedes.

Tratando de ponerle un punto final a la pelea de los dos hermanos Kurosaki-shiba, Toshiro alzo la voz.

\- Las habilidades de rastreo de Karin son muy buenas, sera de mucha ayuda.

\- _¿Karin? ¿Desde cuando la llama por su nombre?_ \- Se preguntó Ichigo tratando de no explotar en ese instante.

\- Le pediré a Kyoraku-san que me deje ir con ustedes, así que es mejor que no te interpongas Ichi-nii.

\- Iré a reunir a los otros que nos acompañaran, es mejor que tu vayas a hablar con Kuchiki- le sugirió Toshiro con firmeza, no es que le importara la relación que habia entre ellos dos, pero si no dejaban a un lado sus peleas, el balance del equipo podría estar en peigro.

\- No me ordenes que hacer, Toshiro, y tu, Karin, ve a casa.

\- Vamonos Toshiro- le pidió al capitan del decimo ignorando a su hermano.

\- ¡Karin, esper...!- su gritó se desvaneció en el aire al sentir la presencia de Rukia cerca de donde estaba.

Dandose el valor necesario, rogó a lo más sagrado del mundo espiritual y camino en dirección a donde había sentido a Rukia mientras escodia su riatsu para evitar que escapara.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo sobre la sociedad de almas y el cielo poco a poco estaba adquiriendo un bello color rojizo, pero a eso no le importaba a cierta pequeña shinigami que caminaba sin rumbo alguno mientras pensaba en los problemas que se avecinaban.

 _\- ¿Qué hago?No quiero ver de nuevo a Ichigo... Es demasiado vergonzoso el solo verlo a la cara, ¡¿Qué hago?! Onii-sama sospecha algo y no se que hacer para que deje de pensar en lo que pasó...-_ se lamentaba en su interior, sus nervios estaban al limite y tal era su concentración que no supo cuando Ichigo llegó a su lado.

\- Ru... Rukia, tenemos que hablar.

Dando un pequeño salto del susto, Rukia casi cae al suelo pero antes de hacerlo, Ichigo la tomó del brazo.

Ante el contacto, ambos sintieron un escalofrio recorrer sus cuerpos recordando al instante lo sucedido una semana atras.

\- I... Ichigo, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

\- Por favor Rukia, no podemos segui así...

La Kuchiki posó su mirada al suelo, sentia ganas de llorar, gritar y muchas otras cosas, pero en su interior, algo le decia que de una vez por todas debia de hablar con Ichigo antes de que todo se saliera de control.

\- Ichigo...

\- Lo siento Rukia, yo no...- Sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas, Ichigo comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

\- _¿Lo siente?-_ Una pulsada de dolor se incrustó sobre el pecho de la Kuchiki al escuchar las palabras del Kurosaki-shiba, sabia que lo que habían hecho fue producto del gas del hollow, pero escuchar que Ichigo se disculpaba de esa manera hacia que le doliera demasiado.

Rukia amaba demasiado a Ichigo, pero pensaba que él solo la veia como a una simple amiga, y si él se estaba disculpando era porque sentia vergüenza por lo que habían hecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de la Kuchiki se empañaron en lagrimas lo que puso en alerta al Kurosaki-Shiba.

\- No llores, Rukia, por favor no lo hagas.

\- Eres un idiota, ¿Como crees que me siento después de eso? Ya ni siquiera puedo verte como mi amigo- confeso apretando su pecho con fuerza.

Ichigo sintió sus piernas flaquear, la mujer que amaba le estaba dando donde más le dolia y sin pensarlo comenzo a hablar sin tener control en sus palabras.

\- Rukia...- volvió a rascarse la nuca- todas las noches recuerdo lo que pasó y... ¡Demonios! ¿Como pretendes que pueda verte normalmente a a cara? Siento que con solo verte... bueno... no se, me descontrolo...

La Kuchiki abrio los ojos lo más que pudo, jamás imaginó que Ichigo hablara así de ella.

\- Idiota ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

\- ¿Y como quieres que me sienta? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Sabes cuanto me estoy conteniendo en este momento? ¡Tu no sabes nada! Pero... lo siento Rukia, en ese momento no tenia control sobre mi.

Con el cerebro desconectado, Rukia apretó fuertemente sus puños y limpiando sus lagrimas le lanzo la peor mirada que pudo.

\- Pues yo tambien lo siento, no quería hacer eso y menos con un idiota como tu.

Las palabras de Rukia fueron como una lanza que atravesaron el pecho de Ichigo, ahora se sentia herido y humillado.

\- ¡Me importa un demonio! Por que no me arrepiento de lo que hice- dandose cuenta de lo que habia dicho, Ichigo se tapó de inmediato la boca con ambas manos.

Solo bastó que el Kurosaki parpadeara para no ver que Rukia se acercaba a él.

\- Lo s...- Ichigo no pudo completar su frase, Rukia le había dado una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡Eres un imbecil!- le gritó Rukia en medio de sus lagrimas.

Ichigo se sintió la peor basura del mundo, ahora Rukia lo odiaba, y eso solo hacia que su corazón casi se quebrara.

\- Lo siento Rukia, pero no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti... yo... ¡Ah! Demonios Rukia ¡Estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti!- gritó para que Rukia no dudara de sus palabras.

Sin creer lo que decia, y pensando que solo lo decia para que ella no se sintiera mal lo jalo del pecho para descargarse sobre el.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Solo lo dices por que sientes lastima de mi! ¡No tienes porque sentirte cumplable y mucho menos tomar la responsabilidad de algo que ninguno de los dos controlamos!

Sintiendo un enojo sin precedentes, Ichigo se quitó la mano de Rukia para enseguida apuntarla con el dedo.

\- ¿Tomar la responsabilidad? ¿De que demonios estás hablando? Rukia, yo no estoy mintiendo, estoy harto de seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti, de tener que callarme por pensar que me rechazarás ¡¿Sabes el infierno que fueron esos dos años sin ti?! No había dia en que no pensara en ti ¡Todo el mundo lo sabia! Sabia porque estaba tan distraido, intenté hacer de todo para olvidarte, para encontrar algo en que pensar, pero entre más lo intentaba... era inutil, hasta que comprendí que estaba enamorado de ti ¡Demonios Rukia! Y todo se complicó cuando vine a vivir a la sociedad de almas... verte todos los días durante todo este tiempo... Carajo, no hacia más que seguir enamorandome de ti, me siento estupido y más por lo que pasó...

Rukia estaba tan palida por lo que le había dicho Ichigo que pensó que solo era un sueño, era tan bueno como para ser verdad.

\- Lo unico que lamento es que... es que lo hicimos estando "manipulados", yo no queria que fuera así, pero no me arrepiento, porque fue contigo...- dijo esto ultimo ocultando su rostro con su mano izquierda.

Tal vez aun habían rastros indetectables del gas en su organismo, o los efectos secundarios apenas se estaban manifestando o posiblemente fue mero impulso de Rukia, sin saber con exactitud lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, la Kuchiki jaló con fuerza al Kurosaki y sin siquiera preguntarse que planeaba, sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Ninguno supo cuando acabaron en una bodega que estab cerca de donde habian discutido, ni siquiera cuando el beso se había vuelto más demandante al punto en que la ropa comenzó a quemarles.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad, solo querian que la tensión sexual que habían estado reprimiendo durante esa larga semana se acabara.

A un ritmo descomunal que incluso Youruchi envidiaria, Ichigo despojó a Rukia de sus ropas de shinigami, mientras ella, siguiendo su instinto no dejaba de deborar el cuello del Kurosaki.

Viendose totalmente a merced de Ichigo, Rukia se levanto de su regazo y del mismo modo lo desvistió sin importarle parecer pervertida.

Una fanfarrona sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Kurosaki al ver que no era el unico desesperado, así que sin pedir permiso, acomodó a Rukia en uno de los tablones que estaban en el almacen y de forma casi inhumana se adentro en ella.

La Kuchiki dio un gemido que desaparecio en medio del viento, no sabia porque su piel ardia demasiado, o porque quería que Ichigo la tomara con más fuerza, solo pensaba en recorrer la ancha y curtida espalda del pelinaranja y nada más, mientras que Ichigo disfrutaba de las sensaciones que tenia al penetrar a Rukia al ritmo que queria sin que ella protestara.

\- Umm- un nuevo gemido inundó la habitación haciendo que el poco control que guardaba Ichigo se desvaneciera en un segundo.

Se sentó sobre el frio piso sentandola sobre él, indicandole con la mirada que si queria más de él que ella misma lo hiciera. Sin pudor alguno y sin pasarle por la cabeza el manchar el orgullo Kuchiki, Rukia comenzó a moverse sobre la erección de su ahora amante.

De forma descarada, Ichigo se inclinó lo más que pudo hasta tomar con la boca uno de los pezones de Rukia, arrancandole en el proceso un fuerte grito de placer que hizo que ella apretará su vagina al grado de hacer que Ichigo sintiera una descarga electrica en su columna.

La palpitación de la erección de Ichigo era demasiado para Rukia, se sentia mareada y demasido caliente, pero estaba lejos de estar satisfecha, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando y sin evitarlo cayó de espaldas al suelo, lo que Ichigo aprovechó para entrar más profundo en ella.

El tiempo fue pasando sin control, al grado en que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la noche ya habia caido sobre el mundo espiritual y fue solo cuando por quinta vez los dos llegaron a su cumbre que el sentido de la realidad los golpeo fuertemente.

\- Rukia... yo...

\- Callate, Ichigo, esto fue solo un impulso- contestó la Kuchiki cambiandose con rapidez.

No podía creer que de nueva cuenta hubiera caido victima del deceo, pero, por alguna razón que solo su subconciente sabia muy bien, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Espera, Rukia, tu...

Dejandolo desnudo y con miles de preguntas, Rukia desaparecio del almacen.

...

\- Esos malditos shinigamis acabarón con mi primer escuadron... Amuro, manda otro grupo, y esta vez espero que traigan mi preciado alimento ¡Mi hambre no hace más que aumentar!- se quejó un arrancar de cabello verde oscuro y con un pedazo de mascara que cubria su ojo izquierdo, el cual tenia un corte transversal sobre dicha cuenca.

\- Como ordene mi señor...- contestó el otro arracar con una mascara que cubria ambos ojos, de cabello plateado y piel morena -Es hora de que un nuevo rey se alce en hueco mundo...

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias por todas sus ideas y por sus opiniones, espero que les guste y leeré y tomaré en cuenta todos sus aportes.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios :3**

 **Saluditos a todos.**


	3. Corazón roto

**¡De regreso y recargada!**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs que le han dado a este fic.**

 **ichirukikawaii:** Pobre de nuestro Ichigo, sufrirá un poquito, pero sus amigos le van a ayudar, solo tenemos que tener paciencia.

 **Pammesufree:** ¡Rukia es tan desesperante! Y bueno, sabemos que Ichigo siempre es drecto, pero lo de confesarse fue algo que tuvo que hacer porque no queria que Rukia se sintiera mal.

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Zeilyinn:** Jajajajajaja me encanta pervertir, o eso creo :v, y sobre Rukia ¡Es demasiado terca! Pero las cosas se complicaran un poco más.

 **kity-monica-kurosaki:** Gracias por la corrección, bueno sobre Shirox Karin aun no lo se, pero ya veré que hago xD

 **ane92:** Tu sabes que Matsumoto y Youruchi tienen un sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado (por no decir que son chismosas xD) Rukia fue demasiado cruel y el pobre de Ichigo esta sufriendo u-u

 **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki:** Intenso... y lo será aun más xD

 **diana carolina:** ¿Consecuencias? Si y muchas, tanto por el gas como por las acciones de la propia Rukia.

 **EdwarCB:** Muchas gracias por el animo, me seguiré esforzando para que les siga gustando.

 **kaoru240:** Rukia tiene miedo de que Ichigo solo sea así por tener remordimiento de conciencia, pero las cosas se complicaran aun más.

 **salinasRigel:** Jajajajajajaja justo a tiempo vi tu review, gracias por el animó.

 **EXQUISITO ERROR**

 **CAPITULO 03.- CORAZÓN ROTO**

A paso lento con el corazón roto, con su alma dolida y con un nudo en la garganta... Ichigo caminaba rumbo a su casa recordando lo que para él solo había sido una pesadilla.

Lo habían rechazado... lo había rechazado la mujer que amaba con locura... o eso era lo que él Kurosaki-Shiba pensaba después de que ella había huido del almacen.

Se sentia estupido, derrotado y un tanto humillado. En palabras de Rukia, ella solo lo habia usado, cosa que lo destrozo totalmente, dejandolo de la peor forma posible. Ichigo jamás creyó que la Kuchiki lo fuera a tratar de esa forma después de haber hablado con el corazón en la mano.

Por un segundo pensó que ella lo había aceptado cuando se avalanzó sobre él, finalizando en una ronda de un fogoso y ardiente sexo, que lo había dejado totalmente satisfecho; pero, que equivocado estaba, ella solo se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento al estar "cegada" por el deseo.

\- _Soy un imbecil-_ se dijo tapandose los ojos con su mano izquierda.

Sentia tanta rabia e impotencia que tuvo que contenerse para no ir a la mansión Kuchiki para exigirle a Rukia una explicación. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar que su garganta estaba tan seca por tener que haberse aguantarse las ganas de sacar todo lo que guardaba su corazón, y al no tener otra alternativa, decidio solo ir a su casa y acostarse a dormir, necesitaba dejar de pensar y poner su mente a descansar antes de que hiciera una locura.

\- ¿Ichigo?

Maldiciendo por debajo al reconocer la voz de la persona, no tuvo más opción que poner la mejor cara que pudo.

\- Rangiku-san...

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la mujer con preocupación al ver que el de cabello naranja trataba inutilmente de sonreir.

-...- El Kurosaki-Shiba no contestó, solo desvió la mirada al sentir que la shinigami podia ver a través de él.

Notando de inmediato el dolor en el rostro del joven shinigami, Matsumoto se acercó a él y con amabilidad le puso una mano en el hombro derecho.

\- ¿Peleaste con Rukia-chan?

Ichigo se sumió de hombros y asintio levemente, no queria ver a Matsumoto a la cara ya que creyó que si lo hacia no podría evitar contarle todo.

\- Ichigo, se que lo que pasó entre tu y Rukia-chan no fue lo que ustedes nos contaron, sabes que no soy tonta y por eso mismo se que debió de haber sido algo sumamente malo, como para que los dos ni siquiera puedan estar en el mismo lugar sin que quieran salir huyendo.

\- Rangiku-san... yo...- traicionado por la resequedad y el dolor de garganta, su voz se entrecorto. No queria mostrarse debil, pero era imposible en este momento y más frente a Rangiku que se le demostraba que en verdad se preocupaba por los dos.

\- Ven conmigo... iremos a un lugar más privado, así podras contarme lo que pasa.

-...- Ichigo dudo por un segundo, pero al momento en que la teniente del decimo lo jalo del brazo con amabilidad, se dejó arrastrar por ella - _Tal vez esto sea lo que necesite-_ se dijo para si mismo queriendo desahogarse con alguien.

Dos minutos más tarde ambos entraron a un pequeño bar, donde al entrar, la de ojos azules pidio un cubiculo privado así como una botella de sake y unos aperitivos.

Ichigo no dijo absolutamente nada, solo pensó que tal vez el Sake sería un buen remedio para su destrozado corazón.

\- Sientate...- le pidió Rangiku mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Sin poner resistencia alguna, Ichigo se sentó y permanecio en silencio hasta que por fin se digno a hablar.

\- Rangiku-san yo...- de nuevo su voz se quedó en medio de su garganta al recordar el rostro de Rukia antes de que saliera del almacen.

Le dolia tanto hablar de ella que su pecho comenzó a doler, eran tan pocas las veces en que se había sentido así que podia contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano, siendo dos de esas veces a causa de la misma Kuchiki.

\- Aquí tiene la botella de Sake que pidio, si necesitan algo más solo llamenme- dijo el joven mesero mientras dejaba la botella acompañada de dos vasos y un platillo con unos bollos de frijol dulce.

\- Vamos Ichigo, solo desahogate conmigo. Te juro que todo lo que me digas se quedará entre nosotros, ni siquiera le dire a Youruchi o a las de la AMS- le prometió sirviendo un poco de Sake- En verdad ustedes dos me preocupan- confesó Matsumoto con total sinceridad.

Por muy infantil, desobligada, perezosa y chismosa que fuera la teniente del decimo, la verdad era que Matsumoto era una mujer que se preocupaba por los demás, siempre queriendo ayudar a su modo a sus amigos y a las personas que amaba, solia escuchar a sus amigas y trataba de aconsejarlas como era debido, incluso entre los hombres de su escuadron era muy querida porque daba muy buenos consejos para que se confesaran o para arreglar problemas amorosos, cosa que le había dejado grandes beneficios a la hora de hacer el papeleo que Toshiro le obligaba a hacer.

Ichigo suspiro y miro a Rangiku por un segundo, para después poner ambas manos sobre la mesa antes de darse el valor necesario, pero necesitaba un pequeño impulso para hablar, así que acorralado por el nerviosismo, tomó el vaso con Sake y se lo empinó hasta terminar de beber la ultima gota de alcohol.

\- Rangiku-san... yo... no se que hacer, Rukia... ella... yo...- su corazón se comprimia tanto en su pecho que el dolor apenas era soportable- Yo la amo... se lo dije y ella... ella me rechazo- confeso con la voz adolorida y entrecortada.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Matsumoto describia lo impactada que estaba, no se creía que Ichigo le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Ella había sido la primer persona en darse cuanta del amor que ambos se tenian y de cuanto se había esforzado Rukia para reunir todo el Riatsu necesario para que Ichigo recuperara sus poderes.

\- I... Ichigo ¿Rukia te rechazó?- le preguntó creyendo que había escuchado mal.

El de cabello naranja asintió levemente mientras su miedo y angustia seguian creciendo sin control, ahora por fin caia en cuenta que todo era real y no una horrible pesadilla.

Matsumoto parpadeó unas cuantas veces para después tratar de encontrar una explicación del porque Rukia había rechazado a Ichigo si ella lo amaba como a nadie más.

\- Espera un momento ¿Le dijiste con palabras que la amabas y ella contestó que no, o que es lo que ocurrió?- preguntó la ojiazul creyendo que Ichigo solo había malinterpretado la situación.

Tan rojo como nunca, Ichigo tomo un poco de aire, sirvió un poco más de sake para tomarselo de golpe mientras pensaba que ya no podia dar marcha atras, le contó todo lo sucedido a la exhuberante mujer.

... y al final me dijo que solo había sido un impulso...- terminó su relato con una sonrisa vacia que reflejaba la confusión ue traia por dentro.

El rostro de la teniente del decimo abria y cerraba los labios en busca de encontrar las palabras exactas o más bien el sentimiento correcto que la invadia en ese momento. El problema era peor de lo que pensaba y aun más con la actitud que había adoptado la Kuchiki.

- _Lo hicieron dos veces... y Rukia... ¿Qué cosa... qué es lo que pensába hacer?-_ se cuestionaba internamente al tratar de hayar el modo de poder ayudar a Ichigo.

La voluptuosa mujer le daba vueltas al asunto, repasaba una y otra vez lo dicho por Ichigo, pero entre más lo hacia, no pidía más que llegar a la misma conclusión: Rukia se negaba a ver la realidad, la cual no era otra que negarse a creer que el amor de Ichigo era cierto y no solo una "solución" a lo que había ocurrido.

\- Rangiku-san... no se que hacer ¡Carajo! La amo demasiado y no se que hacer con todo esto que siento, me siento estupido, yo...- la voz de Ichigo no titubeaba pero el alcohol estaba comenzando a afectarle un poco. Ya habia consumido casi toda la botella por si mismo - Este siempre había sido mi mayor temor desde que llegue a vivir a la socidad de almas- confeso por completo mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho sobre la mesa para ocultar que Rangiku viera las lagrimas de dolor que se acumulaban en su rostro.

La teniente se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir en carne propia el dolor que el joven pelinaranja estaba sintiendo, las palabras de Ichigo estaban llenas de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que no pudo pensar en Gin y el arrepentimiento que siempre cargaría con ella.

Por puro impulso, colocó una mano en la cabeza de Ichigo y lo acaricio para tratar de darle animos.

\- Ichigo... todo sucedió de la peor forma posible, pero... estoy segura que Rukia solo lo dijo por mero impulso- le dijo al ver que el Kurosaki-Shiba se hundia más de hombros- Ichigo, estoy más y totalmente segura que Rukia te ama y...

\- Si así fuera, ella no se hubiera comportado así... Rangiku-san, yo le dije todo lo que siento por ella, y... no creo que pueda verla otra vez sin poder recordar lo que me dijo. Rukia fue tan tajante, no se que pensar, no se si ella esta mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, pero de algo si estoy seguro, jamás podre verla como una simple amiga, ya no Rangiku-san... ya no más- su voz era tan convincente que los ojos de Matsumoto se llenaron de lagrimas.

Su pecho dolia y una vez más recordó la ultima mirada qu Gin le había dado, una de arrepentimiento que le rogaba perdon. Habian sido tantas las noches en que despertaba llorando por su recuerdo, que había perdido la cuenta desde hace mucho; siempre se había culpado de no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad, que varias veces pensó que nunca más podría volver a ser feliz, pero solo fue el tiempo y la ayuda de sus amigos que pudo salir adelante, aunque el amor hacia Gin jamás desapareceria de su corazón.

En Ichigo veía un claro reflejo de si misma: desesperación, dolor, culpa y una angustia interminable. Y, por esa misma razón no dejaría que él cargara ese arrepentimiento por siempre.

\- Rangiku-san ¿Qué hago?- le preguntó recargando su frente sobre su mano izquierda mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una dolorosa sonrisa llena de miedo, angustia y pena -No puedo renunciar a ella, fue por ella que acepte venir a vivir aquí ¿Como hago para solo verla como... como una amiga? ¡No puedo! Soy un idiota...- se culpó mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco -Si solo no le hubiera dicho la verdad... tal vez aun me viera como un amigo... Rangiku-san, con eso hubiera estado satisfecho, solo siendo su amigo- confesó con las lagrimas callendo lentamente por su rostro.

Matsumoto no pensó, ni siquiera se imaginó que algún día llegaria a ver a Ichigo en ese estado: tan vulnerable, herido y arrepentido. Ella siempre lo había visto como un chico voluble, facil de hacer enojar y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero el que en ese momento él estuviera completamente destrozado frente a ella la ponia en un dificil dilema.

\- Ichigo ¿Piensas renunciar a ella?- le preguntó con suma seriedad.

-...- el aludido no dijo nada, solo se quedo inmovil dejandose consumir por su dolor.

\- Ichigo, deja de sentirte de ese modo, las cosas comenzaron mal pero no tienen porque acabar de ese modo- le reconfortó golpeando levemente la mesa- Rukia solo se dejo llevar por el miedo. Ella tambien te ama, solo que esta aterrada por las circunstancias- le dijo para hacer que el Kurosaki-Shiba levantara la mirada- Solo dale un poco de tiempo para que piense las cosas, veras que ella...

\- No Rangiku-san, la seguridad con la que me dio su respuesta fue absoluta, ella no quiere nada conmigo...- respondió Ichigo mientras hacia una señal al mesero que pasaba por ahí para pedir otra botella de Sake.

Matsumoto suspiró cansadamente mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para persuadir al pelinaranja, el pobre Ichigo estaba tan devastado que no encontraba el modo correcto para que desistiera de pensar que todo era su culpa.

\- Si esa es tu decisión ¿Como haras para que los demás no se den cuenta de que amas a Rukia-chan? porque no creo que la dejes de amar de un día para otro- le dijo presionandolo un poco, esperando que de ese modo el Kurosaki-Shiba entrara en razón -Ichigo, muchos sospechan de lo que sientes por Rukia-chan, incluso todas las integrantes de la AMS lo saben, los dos son demasiado obvios- confesó sin ninguna contemplación pero sin malas intensiones de por medio.

Con el rostro estupefacto y al mismo tiempo con gran sospresa, Ichigo la miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

\- ¿Es... Estás mintiendo ¿Verdad?- le preguntó nervioso.

\- Ichigo, te dije que no soy tonta, y eso incluye tambien a todas las chicas de la AMS- dijo esto ultimo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios -Incluso Nemu lo sabe, pero...- hizo una pausa que le hizo cambiar su sonrisa por una triste mirada- Todas sabemos que a Rukia-chan le gana el orgullo y su miedo de defraudar a los Kuchiki es demasiadoo grande... en especial al capitan Kuchiki.

Ichigo, quien habia bebido otro vaso de Sake, al imaginar la arrogante mirada de Byakuya apretó fuertemente el vaso hasta hacerlo añicos.

\- Byakuya...

\- Tranquilo Ichigo, el aun no ha hecho nada, si quieres culpar a alguien...- la mujer rasco levemente su mejilla antes de proseguir- de eso solo tiene culpa la misma Rukia-chan.

Con el rostro ligeramente rojo producto del alcohol, Ichigo asintió dandole la razón a Matsumoto.

\- Rangiku-san ¿Qué hago para que Rukia me de una respuesta...? No, quiero decir ¿Qué hago para que Rukia me de una verdadera respuesta? No renunciare a ella ahora que las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha al escuchar que por fin Ichigo había entrado en razón. Feliz por haber logrado su cometido, pensó en la forma de ayudarlo a su modo.

\- Ignorala...

\- ¿?- Ichigo la miró como si estuviera loca, demente o como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado.

\- No me mires así, solo tratala como siempre, has de cuenta que no pasó nada, eso la desconsertará y cuando llegue a su limite te axigirá una respuesta.

\- ¿?- de nueva cuenta Ichigo la miró sin saber a que se referia -Explicate por favor.

\- Ella dijo que solo hizo "eso" por puro impulso ¿cierto?

Ichigo se puso totalmente rojo y nervioso, el que Matsumoto se refieriera al encuentro que había tenido con Rukia de esa forma hacia que se escuchara totalmente pervertido.

El Kurosaki-Shiba asintió haciendo que Matsumoto tuviera que aguantarse la risa por la forma tan adorable en la que se veia.

\- Bien, si lo haces así solo provocaras que ella se llene de dudas y por consiguiente piense miles de cosas por tu comportamiento, tal vez se enoje contigo, pero ese es el proposito "que explote". Digamos que es el metodo para que se de cuenta de lo que siente.

\- Pero, Rangiku-san ¿Estás segura de los sentimientos de Rukia?

La ojiazul se masajeo la sien y suspiro cansada de que Ichigo dudara de ella.

\- Te lo repito, Rukia-chan esta confundida, pero esta enamorada de ti, eso te lo aseguro, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a las integrantes de la AMS- le dijo poniendo una sonrisa divertida sabiendo que mi aunque estuviera totalmente ebrio, Ichigo jamás sería capaz de hablar con sus amigas compañeras de la AMS.

Por su parte, Ichigo se puso totalmente palido al imaginarse rodeado por todas esas "locas" mujeres y lo que le harían hacer si se enteraran de lo que pasó una semana atrás.

\- Con... confio en tí, Rangiku-san- susurró el pelinaranja, para evitar que Rangiku le contara su "problema" a las integrantes de la AMS.

\- Bien, por cierto, iré con ustedes a la misión, mi querido capitán me lo pidió, así que podre darte consejos mientras estamos en ella.

Un ligero escalofrio escaló por la espalda de Ichigo imaginando que locuras le haría hacer la teniente.

\- Tranquilo, todo sera sutil- lo calmó aunque por su mente pensara mil cosas para hacer rabiar a Rukia de celos.

Con un poco de cuidado al sentirse un poco mareado, Ichigo se levantó de su asiento para regresar a casa.

\- Gracias por escucharme, Rangiku-san- le dijo Ichigo haciendo una leve reverencia.

La ojiazul le regaló una sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano lo despidió.

Un par de segundos después tras haberse despedido el Kurosaki-Shiba, Matsumoto se recargó sobre su asiento para después mirar al techo.

\- Que indiscreta eres, Youruchi- dijo moderando su voz para que la morena la escuchara desde el cubiculo tras de ella.

\- ¿Yo? Que cruel eres, yo solo disfrutaba de una botella de Sake cuando los vi llegar- contestó la diosa de la velocidad al llegar al cubiculo donde estaba Matsumoto -Y dime ¿Como te diste cuenta de que esta aquí, si oculte mi riatsu?

\- Facil, aun percivo el ligero aroma del perfume que te enseñe en la mañana.

\- Vaya, que perspicaz resultaste ser- sonrió la morena con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

Matsumoto dejo de ronreir y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Youruchi...- la nombró con seriedad para que dijera su opinión.

\- Así que así están las cosas- susurró la morena cruzando sus dedos- esto es demasiado complicado, aunque lo que le sugeriste no esta nada mal- contestó pensando en algún plan para ayudar a Ichigo- Pero, lo que en verdad me preocupa es que los efectos secundarios del gas sean a largo plazo, tenemos que vigilarlos e informale a Kisuke, y no solo cuidar de esos dos, también a Madarame.

La ojiazul se llevo una mano a la barbilla y recordó algo que Toshiro le había dicho.

\- Tienes razón, además, mi capitán me dijo que por la mañana el capitán Kurotsuchi nos daria equipamiento especial para la misión.

\- Ese idiota es capar de enviar a Nemu con nosotros para que recolecte muestras, me sorprende que no haya tomado a Ichigo y a Rukia como conejillos de indias.

\- Mientras no se entere de lo que pasó entre esos dos no les pondrá atención, así que por el momento solo hay que tener cuidado- respondió Matsumoto rogando que Kurotsuchi no sospechara nada.

\- Aunque hay algo que me tiene preocupada desde la mañana ¿No te parece extraño que esos hollows sean demasiado debiles? Pareciera como si estuvieran haciendo algún tipo de experimento.

Matsumoto rió por debajo mientras asentia positivamente, ella misma había llegado a una suposición similar y sabía que no sería la unica que lo haría. Los sucesos eran completamente erraticos y los hollows por si solos no representaban riesgo alguno, claro a excepción del gas que a decir verdad no era tan problematico si se pensaba que unicamente hacia que las personas actuaran tan "primitivamente".

\- ¿Será alguna clase de plan de algún arrancar?- preguntó Matsumoto para intentar formular una hipotesis.

\- Es lo más probable, pero no hay que hacer suposiciones, ya mañana sabremos que pasa... eso si encontramos a otro grupo de esos hollows- contestó la morena caminando rumbo a la salida.

La ojiazul caminó detrás de ella y antes de salir miró hacia atrás.

\- _¿Qué sorpresas nos esperan?-_ se preguntó dando un largo suspiro.

...

Un fuerte y helado aire recorría las enorme y casi infinitas dunas de hueco mundo, mientras en el cielo una luna creciente iluminaba en parcimonia los pocos habitantes del lugar.

\- Amuro-sama, el escuadron que pidió ya esta listo, solo esperamos su orden para dejarlos libres- informó una joven y pequeña arrancar de piel palida y cabello azul marino, su mascará consistia en unicamente un cuerno de carnero en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, vestia un vestido de falda corta y top con mangas bambachas.

El arrancar moreno y de cabello albino volteó a mirar a la joven peli azul y señalando hacia la salida se levantó de su asiento.

-Liberenlos ahora, ellos ya saben como llegar a la sociedad de almas-alzó la voz indicando las ordenes a seguir- Nuestro señor está demasiado impaciente y los shinigamis no tardarán en ponerse en nuestro camino.

\- Amuro-sama ¿Qué haremos con los mienbros de Las Noches?

\- Deja eso en mis manos, les tengo una sorpresa especial a los dos guardianes de la puerta principal- dijo con una sonrisa ladina y los ojos llenos de maldad.

La joven arrancar lo miró con miedo y sin esperar a que el hombre dijera nada más, salio del lugar en medio de un sonido.

\- ¡Qué comienze el show!- gritó el hombre extendiendo las manos al ire y riendo como un maniaco total- Esos malditos shinigamis y esos estupidos de Las Noches serán eliminados... el unico en pie será mi señor...- sentenció en voz baja mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaba a un amarillo brillante -Ese maldito Kuchiki Byakuya pagará por lo que hizo hace dos años...- amenazó sacando una foto de Rukia del cajon de su escritorio.

...

Por los efectos del Sake, Ichigo caminaba a paso lento mientras se lamentaba el haber bebido demasiado.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar- se quejó al taparse la boca con la mano derecha.

\- ¿Ichigo?

Soltando un bufido, el nombrado volteo y al ver a la persona de quien pertenecia la voz solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- ¿Estás ebrio?

\- Callate Renji, dejame en paz- se quejó el pelinaranja sintiendo que en cualquier momento devolvería el estomago.

El pelirrojo lo abrazó por la espalda para así poder fastidiarlo un poco. Renji sabía perfectamente que Ichigo solo bebía cuando lo obligaban en las reuniones que tenian con los hombres de los trece escuadrones o cuando tenia un pesimo día.

\- ¿Qué te pasó fresita-chan?- le preguntó en tono burlon.

\- Vete a la mierda, cabeza de piña, suficiente tengo con... burg...- sin darle tiempo de nada, vomito en los pies de Renji.

\- ¡Imbecil! ¡Estoy lleno de vomito!- gritó furicó el pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba con asco.

\- Tu tienes la culpa por ponerte tan cerca de mi, idiota.

Conteniendose las ganas de golpear a Ichigo, Renji lo miró de arriba a abajo.

\- Que mal te ves- le dijo a modo de regaño -Ichigo ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El aludido recorbró la compostura y prosiguió su camino sin querer contestarlé a su amigo.

\- Ichigo...

\- Renji, cierra la boca.

Dejando que el enojo lo invadiera, el pelirrojo se dirigió a pasó veloz hacia Ichigo y sin contemplación alguna le dió una fuerte patada en la espalda.

\- ¡Imbecil! ¡Me dolió!- se quejó el Kurosaki-Shiba parandose de inmediato.

\- ¡Esa era la intensión!- contestó soltando un fuerte bufido - Ichigo ¿Qué es lo que ocultan Ruki y tu?

\- ¡Estoy harto que todos me pregunten lo mismo! ¡No pasó nada!

Una vena se inflamó sobre la sien de Renji y con el enojo que ya traia ensima, se acercó a Ichigo hasta tomarlo de la parte superior de su traje de shinigami.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes esa estupida cara de idiota dolido? Cada vez que te veo solo me dan ganas de patearte el trasero. Y Rukia... ¡Ella está igual o peor que tu! No se que demonio pasó entre ustedes dos, pero de algo si estoy seguro, debió de haber sido algo sumamente grave para que no se toleren el uno al otro.

Nervioso por el reclamo de su amigo, Ichigo dio media vuelta para llegar lo más rapido posible a su casa, pero cuando intentó usar shumpo el equilibrio lo traicionó por haber consumido tanto Sake.

\- ¿A donde carajos vas? ¿Pensabas huir?- le reclamó Renji sujetandolo del brazo.

\- No tengo porque responder tus preguntas- contestó mientras su cabeza se sentia estallar.

\- Ichigo... no me vengas con tonterias ¿Se te olvida la promesa que me hiciste? Porque yo no la he olvidado.

Palido y completamente tieso, Ichigo tragó con fuerza.

 **Flashback:**

En medio de un paisaje desolado y cubierto con escombros que representaban a la perfección la dura y cruenta batalla que había terminado solo unos minutos atrás, dos jovenes shinigamis cubiertos de heridas descansaban al lado de un inconciente joven de cabello negro.

\- Estará bien, solo hay que dejarla descansar- dijo Renji tras haberle aplicado a Rukia los pocos conocimientos medicos que sabia para curar sus heridas -Creo que me quedé sin riatsu...

\- Fue mi culpa que terminará así- se lamentó Ichigo al verla inconciente y herida.

\- Ichigo, si Rukia no hubiera llegado en ese momento, todos estariamos muertos y Yhwach hubiera destruido todo- contestó el pelirrojo con objetividad -Rukia solo hizo lo correcto, además...

\- Renji, si no me hubiera distraido, Rukia no habria tenido que salvar mi vida.

El teniente de Byakuya suspiro cansado para después mirar a su amiga.

\- Ichigo, tu y yo sabemos que Rukia no te dejaria morir.

Ichigo apretó sus puños con dolor y frustración.

\- Ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando más la necesito.

Con una tenue sonrisa Renji le dio un suave golpe en el brazo al pelinaranja.

\- Promete algo, Ichigo.

El Kurosaki alzó la vista y con una ceja alzada miró desconcertadó al pelirrojo.

\- Prometeme que de ahora en adelante protegeras a Rukia y no haras nada que la haga sufrir- le pidió mirandolo con una determinación que hizo que Ichigo ni siquiera considerara el negarse.

\- Lo prometo, Renji- contestó con total y absoluta seguridad.

Soltando una leve carcajada, Renji tapo sus ojos con una mano.

- _Idiota-_ se dijo para si mismo dejando que los ultimos rastros de sus sentimientos por Rukia se los llevara el viento.

 **Fin del flahsback.**

\- Ichigo, no seas imbecil y arregla las cosas con Rukia antes de que ella comienze a odiarte- le dijo dando media vuelta y desapareciendo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Apretando los dientes hasta hacer que rechinaran entre sí, Ichigo dio un puñetaso al arbol que estaba cerca de él. No podía imaginarse a Rukia odiandolo, eso en definitiva no lo soportaría, suficiente era para él el que lo hubiera "rechazado", pero imaginar a Rukia sin dirigirle la palabra o peor aun el pensar en que lo borrara de su vida para siempre, hacia que su corazón se despedazará un más.

Olvidandose completamente de que había bebido, camino a paso firme hacia su casa pensando en lo que haria al día siguiente. Tan concentrado estaba que no vio a Karin, Hinamori y a Toshiro que estaban frente a la puerta de la residencia Shiba.

\- Ichi...- Karin trató de saludarlo pero el paso de Ichigo era tan rapido que no le dio tiempo de detenerlo - ¿?- Karin alzó una ceja con sospresa ya que Ichigo siempre hacia un show cuando veia a Toshiro con ella.

\- Karin-chan ¿Ichigo-san no olia a alcohol?- preguntó Hinamori sintiendo un leve rastro de sake en el viento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ichi-nii bebiendo?

\- Yo también note ese olor, parece ser que Kurosaki esta peor de lo que aparenta- contestó Toshiro con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

\- Ts, ni me lo digas, esta semana ha estado demasiado raro, ya no se ni que hacer para que me cuente que pasó.

De forma nerviosa, Hinamori comenzó a jugar con sus manos. La pequeña Shinigami sabía algo que había guardado un gran secreto que la ponía de ese modo desde hace una semana.

\- ¿?- Al mismo tiempo, Karin y Toshiro la miraron y al ver que la castaña se ponia más nerviosa la acorralaron contra la pared.

\- Momo, habla- le pidió "amablemente" la Kurosaki-Shiba siendo apoyada por el capitan del decimo.

\- Yo... yo no se nada.

\- Hinamori, eres demasiado pesima mintiendo y mucho más guardando secretos- le hecho en cara Toshiro mientras abria los ojos para hacer que hablara.

\- Karin-chan, Shiro-chan, yo no se nada- contestó intentando no balbusear.

\- Momo ¿Quieres que le diga a Yachiru en donde guardas los dulces- la amenazó Karin con un perturbador brillo en los ojos.

Pensado en los desastre que haría la pequeña pelirrosa al haber consumido grandes cantidades de azucar, no tuvo más opción que hablar.

\- Por favor, solo les pido que no hagan un escandalo- rogó la castaña con ojos suplicantes.

Toshiro y Karin se miraron por un segundo creyendo que si Hinamori se ponía de ese modo, indicaba que la gravedad del asunto estaba a otro nivel.

Alejandose un poco de la pared, Toshiro y Karin le dieron un poco de espacio para que Hinamori pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.

La castaña miró al suelo y dandose el suficiente valor para contar lo que había visto, se aclaró la voz para no balbusear.

\- Yo... el día en que Ichigo-san y Rukia-chan regresaron de su misión, yo estaba en el cuarto escuadron ayudando a Hanatarou-kun con el inventario ya que Hirako-san me pidió que como iban muy atrasados les ayudara, porque nuestro inventario ya estaba hecho, así que no me negue porque quería pedirle a Isane-san que me diera unas clases de medicina avanzada...

\- Hinamori no divagues y ve al punto- le exigió Karin para que Hinamori entrará en detalles.

\- Cuando eran casi las seis de la tarde, comenzó a darme un poco de hambre así que le dije a Hanatarou-kun que iría a traer algo para comer, camine rumbo a la cocina del escuadron, pero el pasillo que llevaba hacia alla estaba obstruido por varias cajas con papeleo y medicamentos, así que no tuve otra opción que regresar y tomar el camino largo... cuando pasaba por los consultorios, escuche un ruido y me acerque para ver quien era porque a esa hora se suponia que ya nadie trabajaba en esa area. Abri la puerta lentamente y... y yo...- el rostro de Hinamori estaba tan rojo que practicamente se podía ver como salia vapor de su cabeza.

\- ¡Termina de contar la historia, Hinamori/Momo!- le exigieron al mismo tiempo Karin y Toshiro.

\- ¡No me griten!... es demasiado vergonzoso lo que vi...- dijo volviendo a jugar con sus dedos- Cuando abrí la puerta vi de que Ichigo-san se estaba desvistiendo... qui... quise cerrar la puerta de inmediato, pero algo llamó mi antención- tartamudeó notando en su nuca como las miradas de Karin y Toshiro la atravesaban- I... Ichigo-san tenia muchos rasguños y... y...- trago saliva antes de proseguir- tenia una mordida en el cuello.

A Karin y a Toshiro casi les da un infarto en ese mismo instante.

\- Y no es todo... Ichigo-san olia a Rukia-chan- finalizó Hinamori sin querer ver la reacción de la Kurosaki-shiba ni del capitan del decimo.

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy**

 **¿Qué pasará entre Ichigo y Rukia en la misión?**

 **¿Qué hara Matsumoto para ayudar a Ichigo?**

 **¿Qué es lo que planeará Youruchi junto con Urahara?**

 **¿Cuál será la reacción de Karin y Toshiro tras saber la verdad?**

 **¿Qué es lo que hizo Byakuya para ganarse el odio de Amuro?**

 **Las respuestas en el proximo capitulo (Esto parece novela :v)**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias en la cajita de reviews xD**


	4. Sentimientos cruzados

**salinas Rigel:** xD Fue golpe de suerte que leyeras los do capitulos el mismo dia :v Gracias y espero te guste este capitulo.

 **Pammesufree:** Jajajajaja Rukia es demasiado testaruda y lo seguira siendo hasta que algo o alguien la haga reaccionar, y bueno, en este cap veras quien la esta dando un pequeño empujon.

 **Zeilyinn:** Matsumoto y Youruichi son un par de locas xD, no pierdas la esperanza, todas sabemos que Rukia es al final, quien siempre ayuda a Ichigo a salir adelante.

 **kaoru240:** La solución esta en manos de Rukia y mientras ella siga de testaruda nada cambiara, pero bueno, hay muchos que estan dispuestos a ayudar a esos dos.

 **diana carolina:** ¿Tontos? Son super mega ultra hiper tontos y testarudos xD

 **Scarries:** Jajajajaja amo el YouruchixUrahara pero ¡Carajo! El YouruchixByakuya me tiene loca ultimamente, es que juntos son tan asdfasdfasdfasdf, me siento culpable xD Ya vere que hago.

 **NinaKim:** Creo que todos los Ichiruki hemos pensando alguna vez en algun Hollow que use sus artimañas para hacer caer a Ichigo y a Rukia en sus perverciones xD Y sobre el loco Arrancar... sera algo que comente en el proximo capitulo.

 **kity monica kurosaki:** xD Perdon por la espera, pero aquí esta. Pobre Momo, necesitara algunas terapias, su inocencia esta en peligro xD

 **mari 20 ortiz:** Necesitaremos cooperar para contratarle un psicologo a Momo xD la pobre quedó traumada.

 **Doncella de la luna:** ¿Matsumoto sonsacando shinigamis desde que Isshin era capitan? Eso no lo dudo ni un segundo xD

 **Sin más que decir, pasen y lean:**

 **EXQUISITO ERROR**

 **CAPITULO 04.- SENTIMIENTOS CRUZADOS**

 **Unos minutos antes:**

Sentada a la orilla del pequeño estanque que estaba dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia miraba a la luna en busca de una explicación, idea y/o conspiración que la hubiera orillado a participar en tal acto "impuro" que había hecho con Ichigo.

Se sentia culpable, irritada, avergonzada pero, aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentia feliz, si, Kuchiki Rukia se sentia culpablemente feliz.

 _\- No debo pensar así, no, seré una vergüenza para la familia y para nii-sama...-_ se regaño mientras inconcientemente rememoraba el rostro de Ichigo mientras se le confesaba.

Un sentimiento de miedo y reproche se comenzó a formar en su pecho. No queria creer lo que Ichigo sentía por ella, para ella, los sentimientos que Ichigo experimentaba era solo una "malinterpretación" ¿Como era posible que él la amara si tenia a mujeres más hermosas, bellas y desarrolladas a sus pies?

Rukia sonrió con amargura al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su violacea mirada al estanque. Le dolia, y en demasia, lo unico que podía aceptar en ese momento era que no estaba preparada para una relación y menos con Ichigo.

Él era su amigo al igual Renji eso dos eran sua mejores amigos ¿Como él podia amarla, si todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando por tonterias? Era algo ilogico, no había razon alguna por la que él la quisiera.

Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, tan atada y con la ansiedad quemandole los nervios.

 _\- No, no debo sentir... no debo emocionarme, él no...-_ se riñió de nuevo intentando no llorar en ese instante.

Sabia que amaba a Ichigo, lo amaba desde hace mucho, era obvio ¿Como explicaria de una manera logica que se haya esforzado tanto para devolverle sus poderes? Tal vez sería amistad o agradecimiento... o eso era lo que había pensado en un inicio, pero ella misma se rió de esa conjetura.

 _-¿A quien quiero engañar? Soy una tonta...-_ se dijo amargamente.

Al principio, cuando conoció a Ichigo, en primera instancia pensaba que el pelinaranja era solo un inmaduro que se enojaba por cualquier miniedad, ante lo cual no podía controlar su enorme curiosidad por ver hasta que punto podía llevarlo a enojar. Era divertido... se decia cada vez que Ichigo se marchaba totalmente enojada, dejandola disfrutar de su victoria, pero, eso había cambiado con el tiempo.

Ahora era diferente, era diferente desde hace cuatro años cuando Ichigo recupero sus poderes. Desde entonces no solo disfrutaba hacerlo enojar, no, eso iba más alla, disfrutaba contemplar todas esas facciones, gestos y articulaciones que el Kurosaki-Shiba hacia cada vez que hablaba con ella, cuando se enojaba, reia, se ponia serio, se relajaba o cuando simplemente la miraba.

Así pues, Rukia para bien o para mal se enamoraba más de él, era imposible no hacerlo. Él había hecho TODO por ella. La había salvado de ser ejecutada, la reunió con su hermano para saber la verdad detrás de su adopción, la reconcilió con Renji, hizo que por primera vez sintiera lo que era tener una familia y amigos que la ayudaran y la quisieran,y... ahora le había hecho saber lo que era estar enamorada.

¿Qué más podia hacer por ella? ¿Amarla? ¿Darle una nueva familia? ¿Protegerla por siempre? O ¿Dejarle la via libre para que la familia Kuchiki no se avergonzara de ella?

Rukia apretó fuertemente sus puños y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Se sentia demasiado confundida y agobiada por todo, y aun más por no querer atar a Ichigo con ella.

Se sentía demasiado en deuda con él, que creía que sería demasiado pedir que él se quedara a su lado. Eso, en palabras de ella, era ser demasiado egoista. Rukia se culpaba por el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar Ichigo por las peleas y batallas libradas en la sociedad de almas, pero al mismo tiempo se reñia diciendose que era algo que él mismo había decidido hacer y que de algun modo y otro, Ichigo se hubiera envuelto en los problemas de la sociedad de almas. Era logico siendo hijo de un Shinigami y de una Quincy.

 _-No...-_ susurró en voz baja mientras apretaba su puño derecho sobre su corazón.

Le dolía y le pulsaba cada vez que imaginaba a Ichigo alejandose de su lado, pero no queria ser un obstaculo para él, si aceptaba sus sentimientos solo provocaría una guerra sin cuartel entre los Kuchiki y los Shiba, y de eso no había duda.

Los Kuchiki aun veían con recelo a los Shiba, aun cuando practicamente había sido por Ichigo e Isshin que se había ganado la guerra contra los Quincy, pero el que Isshin hubiera abandonado su puesto de capitán y huyera al mundo humano para "aparearse" con una humana y más siendo Quincy era inaceptable.

Pero, lo que Rukia no sabía era que Byakuya estaba en contra de ese pensamiento. El lider de los Kuychiki, a pesar de su gran orgullo y su impecable rectitud, había sabido apreciar el apoyo de Ichigo, pero más que nada, lo que Byakuya siempre le agradeceria y estaria eternamente en deuda con él era el que hubiera hecho que él y Rukia se convirtieran en una verdadera familia, en pocas palabras el haber hecho posible el cumplir el ultimo deceo y voluntad de Hisana.

Aunque no era lo unico, Byakuya era de esos hombres que reconocian el esfuerzo de las personas y a pesar de que rechazara el hecho de que Isshin hubiera abandonado la sociedad de almas, eso no le quitaba el merito de haber salvado a todo el mundo. Si bien era cierto que no toleraba la actitud y la falta de seriedad de los Shiba (en especial la de Kokaku) eso no impedia que su aptitud al rechazar los pensamientos recriminatorios de los ancianos del clan hacia los Shiba fueran menos fuertes.

Aunque una cosa era reconocer al clan Shiba y otra muy diferente permitir que Ichigo se llevara a su querida hermana.

Rukia suspiró por enesima vez en la noche mientras sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle un poco más.

 _-Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a dormir-_ Se dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

Con cuidado y con algo de pereza, la Kuchiki puso su mano derecha a un lado para poder levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, cayo de rodillas al suelo al sentir un ligero dolor en la cadera.

Su rostro se puso tan rojo que tuvo que cubrirse con ambas manos.

 _-¿En qué demonios pensaba? -_ Se preguntó con vergüenza al recordar como había "atacado" al Kurosaki.

-¿Rukia?

El corazón de la aludida casí se detiene al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Era lo peor que le podia pasar en ese momento, y más estando con ese aspecto tan bajo.

-...- Byakuya la vió de pies a cabeza notando de inmediato la perturbación en los sentimientos de la pequeña shinigami.

\- Nii-sama, pensé que llegarias hasta mañana.

\- La misión se canceló- contestó secamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Rukia...

La ojivioleta desvio la mirada y trago con dificultad mientras trataba de recomponer su postura.

\- Arregla tus pensamientos antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas por siempre.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿A caso Byakuya sabía algo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo? O ¿Solo lo decia para que dejara de titubear y tomara una decisión?

Byakuya cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que retomaba su camino. El Kuchiki había hecho su trabajo, y ahora era cuestion de Rukia el hacer lo que le correspondia.

Byakuya era un hombre serio pero sabía reconocer de inmediato los sentimientos de las personas y con Rukia no era diferente. Él, desde hace mucho, incluso desde que la misma Rukia se diera cuenta, él ya sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos terminaran juntos.

Aun teniendo presente ese hecho, el Kuchiki, a su debido tiempo pondría a prueba a Ichigo, pero eso solo sería hasta que su hermana decidiera aceptar o no al Kurosaki-Shiba. Byakuya ya estaba resignado, más bien solo aceptaba lo que era evidente. Él no tenia la voluntad de interponerse en su relación, el mismo había retado a su familia al casarse con Hisana, aunque como había dicho anteriormente, se la pondría dificil al Kurosaki-Shiba.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujo en la cara del Kuchiki imaginando la peor forma de probar al Kurosaki-Shiba.

Aunque, todo eso palideceria al momento en que Byakuya se enterara de que Ichigo había "profanado" a Rukia.

La ojivioleta sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para después golpearse las mejillas con suavidad.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar tanto- susurró mirando hacia el horizonte.

 **De regreso a la mansión Shiba:**

Unos muy rojos, apenados y sumamente avergonzados Toshiro y Karin se veían el uno al otro para después posar su mirada sobre la pobre de Momo que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos en los cuales, ninguno de los tres se atrevia a decir palabra alguna. En primera, Karin no se imaginaba a su hermano teniendo relaciones con Rukia y en segunda ni siquiera se podia explicar como porque Ichigo no había podido arreglar las cosas con la Kuchiki.

Por su parte, a Toshiro le dolia la cabeza solo al pensar en las consecuencias de "eso", lo que se imaginó en primer lugar fue que Byakuya asesinaría de la forma más cruel posible al Kurosaki-Shiba para luego ir a Hueco Mundo a acabar personalmente con el Hollow que había hecho caer la desgracia sobre la pureza de su hermana.

Tras tanto estrés capitán del decimo suspiró sonoramente para proseguir con lo inevitable.

\- Hi... Hinamori ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?- le preguntó un poco nervioso y apenado.

\- ¡Si! Si no fuera así ni siquiera se los hubiera dicho. Tu sabes que mi olfato esta demasiado desarrollado...- contestó con lagrimas en los ojos -Rukia-chan huele a jazmines, y... a veces Ichigo-san huele un poco, pero es porque pasa tiempo con Rukia-chan, pero... pero esa vez fue diferente... Ichigo-san tenia impregnado el olor de jazmines por... por todo su cuerpo- contestó Momo sin poder mirar directamente ni a Karin o a Toshiro.

\- ¡O por Kami-sama! ¡Ahora entiendo todo!- gritó Karin masajeandose el tabique de la nariz -¿Qué hiciste Ichi-nii? ¡Byakuya lo va a matar! ¡Toshiro, hay que ayudar a Ichi-nii!- le gritó al peliblanco sacudiendolo del Haori.

\- ¿Y que quieres o qué piensas hacer? Kurosaki es demasiado cerrado y renuente, si intentamos algo solo será peor, y tu lo sabes.

\- ¡Gaaahh! ¡Ichi-nii es un idiota! Debería de haber ido a hablar con Rukia-chan, y...

\- ¿Y como sabes tu que esos no han hablado? Tal vez es porque ya lo hicieron que no pueden verse en el mismo lugar.

\- Shiro-chan tiene razón- dijo Momo tras haber recuperado la calma -Tal vez ya hablaron y por eso están así.

\- ¡Kami! ¡Ichi-nii jamás ha sido bueno hablando con las mujeres! Es demasiado brusco. Estoy segura que si habló con ella... ¡Gaahh! De seguro dijo alguna estupides.

\- Karin-chan, Ichigo-san y Rukia-chan se aman, pero ¿Y si "eso" los aleja?- preguntó Momo preocupada por la felicidad de sus dos amigos.

\- Momo...- suspiró Karin cruzandose de brazos -¿Sabes cuantas veces le he insinuado a Ichi-nii que se confiese a Rukia-chan? ¡Miles de veces! Pero es un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere. Deberias de haberlo visto en su cumpleaños pasado cuando Rukia le dio su regalo, ese estupido Chapy que es igual a él. El muy idiota dijo que odiaba a ese muñeco pero aun lo conserva en su cuarto, ni siquiera deja que Yuzu lo agarre para lavarlo.

Toshiro reprimió su risa al pensar a un cursi Ichigo peleando por el horrible peluche, era algo tonto por parte del Kurosaki, pero sabiendo muy bien cuan endiosado estaba por Rukia, era algo que no era dificil de imaginar.

\- Recuerdo que una vez, un miembro de mi escuadron se le declaró a Kuchiki enfrente de Kurosaki, tal fue el enojo de Ichigo que inconcientemente elevó su riatsu haciendo que Hikaru huyera por su vida- narró Toshiro siendo el unico testigo del suceso -desde ese momento deje de dudar de lo que sentian el uno por el otro.

\- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Son ellos dos que no quieren aceptarlo- Se quejó Karin exhasperada por la actitud de su hermano y la Kuchiki.

Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Momo haciendo que instantaneamente la pobre castaña casi callera de rodillas.

\- ¿Hinamori?- la llamó Toshiro al verla totalmente palida.

\- Y... y si...- un nudo se formo en su garganta al tratar de decir lo que había imaginado - ¿Y si ·eso" trae consecuencias?

Está vez fue el turno de Toshiro y Karin de ponerse casi tan transparentes como el papel de arroz.

\- Tu... tu... Momo... tu crees que ¡Gaaah! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¿O sí?- le preguntó la Kurosaki a la castaña sin poder creer que el acto de Ichigo y Rukia terminara con un pequeño regalo.

\- ¡No lo sé! Pero no creo que se hayan cuidado, el gas del hollow dejó que solo se guiaran por su instinto...- contestó Hinamori con total razón.

\- Esto es malo, muy malo, si alguien más sabe de esto... Kurosaki y Kuchiki estaran perdidos- señaló Toshiro pensando en las consecuencias.

Karin se rascó la nuca tratando de contener el enojo que la invadía pero al momento en que Toshiro dejó de hablar no pudo seguir callada.

\- ¡Eso es lo de menos! Si Rukia-chan resulta embarazada... ¡Eso no se podrá ocultar!, todo sería una locura y el viejo haría un escandalo ¡Todo el tiempo se la pasa acosando a Ichi-nii diciendole que quiere tener nietos!- gritó la pelinegra sintiendo su cabeza a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Y si Kuchiki, en dado caso que este embarazada decide no tenerlo?- preguntó Toshiro con un poco de miedo.

Tanto Momo como Rukia lo vieron con cara de horror ante tal pensamiento tan atroz.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Rukia-chan jamás haria eso, ella...!

\- ¿Como estás tan segura, Karin?- le preguntó Toshiro con brutal seriedad.

\- Esto ya es demasiado, es mejor esperar a mañana, ya solo estamos pensando en tonterias- sugirió la Kurosaki caminando a la entrada de su casa.

\- Si, Karin-chan tiene razón, ya mañana será otro día- la apoyó Momo mirando a Toshiro.

\- Como sea, pero esto hará más que complicarse- contestó Toshiro desapareciendo en su shumpo.

...

\- Vaya, vaya, así que algo positivo resulto de ese accidente- canturreó Urahara con una sonrisa tatuada de oreja a oreja.

Youruchi nego con la cabeza pero sin poder dejar de sonreir, sintiendose un poco feliz por su querido alumno.

\- Algo o alguien tenia que intervenir entre esos dos para que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿O no?

Urahara rió mientras se tapaba el rostro con su abanico, aunque en el fondo le preocupara lo extraño que era el hollow así como su desconocido origen.

\- Kisuke, ¿No habras sido tu el creador de ese hollor, o me equivoco?

\- ¡Youruchi-san! ¡Que cruel! Yo no seria capaz de eso- dijo sintiendose un poco ofendido.

\- Ok, te creo, y bien ¿Qué crees que sea ese Hollow? Es demasiado raro e incluso resultó ser demasiado debil.

El tendero pensó durante un par de minutos para después dar su veredicto.

\- No lo sé, pero siento que hay algo detrás de todo, eso, si tan solo tuviera una muestra de ese hollow...- su rostro se ilumino al ver que Youruchi sacaba un tuvo de vidrio de entre sus pechos.

\- ¿Te sirve esto?

Como si se tratara de niño en dulcería, Urahara tomo el tuvo y corrio hacia su laboratorio.

\- En unos minutos tendremos la respuesta- dijo removiendo el polvo de sus instrumentos de investigación.

Una hora después de haber analizado minuciosamente el contenido del tuvo con cuidado y precaución, Urahara salió de su laboratorio con el rostro sombrio y con su riatsu un tanto descontrolado.

-Tessai-san, Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun, alisten el Senkaimon, tenemos que ir de inmediato a la sociedad de almas.

Youruchi, quien pocas veces había visto con ese semblante a su amigo se puso en alerta maxima, algo terrible debío de haber descubierto como para que actuara de ese modo.

\- Kisuke...

\- Youruchi-san, esto... esto es grave, los Akairo Hoshi (estrella roja) han regresado...- informó con la voz entrecortada.

Ante la impresión la morena abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

-Kisuke, ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- preguntó la morena sintiendo como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecia de repente.

\- Con eso jamás lo haría, Youruchi-san- contestó mostrando una mirada penetrante -Hay que informarle a Byakuya para que proteja a Kuchiki-san- dijo caminado rumbo al sotano.

...

 **Dos de la mañana, en algún lugar dentro de la sociedad de almas:**

\- ¿Mayuri-sama? ¿Qué lo tiene desconcertado?-le preguntó Nemu a su "padre" tras notar que durante dos horas el capitan no había dicho palabra alguna.

-Hmp... presiento que algo esta por ocurrir... ¡Nemu! Prepara el equipamiento especial de muestras, le dire al capitan comandante que iras con el equipo de investigación para tomar muestras a detalle, mi instinto de cientifico me grita que ese Hollow guarda algo muy interesante.

\- Mayuri-sama ¿Puedo llevar el nuevo equipo que desarrollamos?

\- Umh... aun esta en fase experimental, pero no es mala idea ¡Llevalo! Así podremos, como dicen vulgarmente los humanos "matar dos pajaros de un tiro" Tuviste una muy buena idea, Nemu. Estás progresando en tu desarrollo- le dijo el loco cientifico, sintiendose orgulloso de su "obra" como solicia referirse a Nanao cuando esta hacia algo bueno.

A Mayuri le importaba realmente nada lo sucedido entre Ichigo y Rukia, lo que en verdad lo consternaba era que el Hollow tenia un "ataque" que podria utilizar para consumir a sus presas, pero resultaba que era demasiado debil, o eso parecia ser, lo que había encedido la curiosidad del cientifico ya que las copias del hollow eran numerosas y nadie sabia cuantas más habian o si existia una "reina" que guiara a la manada para obtener el alimento. Ni siquiera habia reportes de ataques exitosos a los integrantes del Rukongai y mucho menos algún informe por parte de Harribell sobre ataques a sus miembros o a los Arrancars afiliados a Las Noches.

No había nada, y eso hacia que la curiosidad y preocupación de Mayuri se elevara exponencialmente y más porque era el primer Hollow registrado, que atacaba en manadas de clones y/o semejantes de su misma especie base, como lo era el "pulpo".

-Si solo los incompetentes de esos estupidos subordinados no hubieran contaminado las muestras... ts, bien, ya tendré mi oportunidad- se quejó el raro capitan recordando como un grupo de sus nuevos reclutas habían hechado a perder las muestras que habían tomado de los Hollows que atacaron esa tarde la sociedad de almas.

\- Mayuri-sama, ya todo está listo- interrumpió Nemu los vagos pensamientos de Mayuri, el cual al escuchar la notificiación se levantó de su escritorio dispuesto a ir a descansar.

\- Nemu, mañana...

Un ruido de pasos distrajo su orden y sin perder tiempo le hizo un gesto con la mano a su teniente para que viera quien o quienes eran los insensatos que se atrevian a molestarlo a altas horas de la noche.

\- Kurotsuchi... tenemos que hablar...- le dijo Urahara con tono bastante serior al llegar acompañado de sus colaboradores y de Youruchi.

\- _Ts, mi instinto jamás falla-_ se dijo el capitán a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su asiento.

...

\- Quita esa estupida cara, me irritas de solo verte- se quejó Grimmjow al ver lo aburrida que estaba Nelliel.

\- No quiero... estoy aburrida ¡Grimmjow! ¡Juega conmigo! ¡No soporto estar de guardia!

El de cabello azul giro los ojos con fastidio, apenas tenian dos horas de estar de guardia y Nelliel ya esta insoportable, demasiado más de lo normal.

\- Deja de quejarte, me desesperas.

\- ¡Moo! ¡Estoy aburrida! Los chicos no pudieron acompañarme porque Harribell-sama los mando a una misión- contestó haciendo un puchero de medio lado.

Una vena se inflamó en la ceja izquierda del felino al imaginarse el fastidio que seria tener a los tres "insoportables" amigos de Nelliel junto a él. Grimmjow se caracterizaba por tener una nula paciencia con los "debiles" y si se trataba del trio de "idiotas" era mucho peor. En palabras del peliazul, los tres eran practicamente los niñeros y los causantes de la "estupida" actitud de "mocosa malcriada" de Nelliel.

 _\- ¿Como era posible que Nelliel siendo ridiculamente fuerte tuviera como amigos a ese trio de tontos? -_ Se preguntaba cada vez que los veía juntos. Era demasiado extraño verlos jugar como "tontos". Según él, los Arrancars y aun con más razón siendo espadas deberian de tener "Subordinados" y no "amigos" que fueran más debiles que él. Los Espadas se consideraban camaradas, y él era el unico que veia a los más debiles que él como meros estorbos. Así era su naturaleza, así era lo que pensaba Grimmjow.

\- Ts, ¿Qué les ves a esos idiotas?- le preguntó a Nelliel la cual hacia pequeños castillos con la arena del suelo.

\- ¿Eh?

El felino bufo enojado y después de respirar ondamente la miro con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué que le ves a esos idiotas?

Nelliel lo miró y sonrió tenuamente preguntandose para si misma cuanto llevaba esperando a que Grimmjow le hiciera esa pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

El felino desvió la mirada para ocultar el enojo que sentia en ese momento.

\- Solo es una maldita pregunta.

\- ¿Pero por qué estás tan interesado en Pesche, Dondochakka y Bawabawa? Son mis amigos... mi familia- respondío con un toque de nostalgia y felicidad.

-...- Grimmjow alzó una ceja y la miro como si estuviera loca.

Ahora estaba más confundido sobre el estado mental de la mujer, no sabía si en verdad padecia de sus facultades mentales o era demasiado sentimental para considerar a ese "trio de inutiles" como parte de su familia.

\- ¿Familia? Eso es patetico- le dijo intentando ser lo más hiriente posible.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron más que inutiles. Nelliel en vez de sentirse molesta o humillada solo nego con la cabeza teniendo una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- Tu no sabes que es una familia porque jamás la has tenido. Espero que algún día llegues a conocer lo que es tener una.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Esos tres ni siquiera comparten lazos de sangre contigo.

\- Grimmjow, sabes no es necesario ser parientes consanguineos para formar una familia. Supongo que lo has escuchado alguna vez, y yo te lo reafirmo, los amigos pueden formar una familia.

\- Que estupidez- gruñó el felino metiendose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalon.

Ni siquiera se explicaba porque se sentia tan enojado, molesto e irritado por la actitud de Nelliel. Era simplemente otra arrancar alguien que podia competir a su nivel, pero, desde hace unos cuantos meses, su sola presencia lo ponia de mal humor y mucho más cuando estaba rodeada de sus "amigos". Pero lo que más le molestaba y lo ponia del peor humor posible era cuando ella e Ichigo estaban en el mismo lugar.

Era desesperante ver como la Espada se la pasaba acosando al Kurosaki-Shiba, tanto que en varias ocasiones terminaba buscando pelea con el pelinaranja, alegando que solo quieria poner a prueba su poder.

Lo que le había dado el tiro de gracia a su mal humor era que Harribel los había asiganado por tiempo indefinido para cuidar de la puerta principal de Las Noches, cambiando turno con otra pareja de espadas para así mantener vigilada y a salvo de cualquier ataque a la base principal de los arracars.

Desde entonces se sentia mucho más irritable que antes, aunque su constante compañia habia tenido unos resultados inesperados: Grimmjow había llegado conocer demasiado bien a Nelliel.

Por ejemplo, había notado que la peliverde tenia dos lunares en la nuca; comia el doble que él; odiaba el frio; no podia permanecer más de veinte minutos sin hablar; tenia un mechon de cabello más claro que los demás; solia arrugar la nariz cuando se enojaba; que amaba tanto los dulces que podia comerlos sin parar; que le gustaba ayudar a los hollows que no eran violentos y sobretodo que la peliverde era de las pocas que solia tolerar plenamente su humor explosivo, e incluso era la unica que podia calmarlo sin resultar herida (fisicamente).

-Eres una molestia- susurró con enojo esperando que ella no escuchara.

Aunque para su suerte, la peliverde había escuchado con total claridad.

\- Eres demasiado lindo Grimmjow- le dijo tratando de provocarlo.

El rostro del felino se desfiguro por la rabia de haber sido nombrado de esa forma. Era algo inaceptable y totalmente ridiculo así como que heria su gran orgullo de Espada.

\- ¿Lindo? ¿Me dijiste lindo? ¡¿Estás loca o que demonios te pasa?!- le reclamó estampandola contra la pared.

\- ¡Uh que miedo!- se burló la peliverde mostrando un falso arrepentimiento.

\- ¡Eres como un jodido grano en el trasero!

Nelliel comenzó a reir sin poder detenerse, le encantaba hacer enojar a Grimmjow hasta hacerlo rabiar como en ese momento. Era tan facil de manipular que lo habia tomado como su nuevo pasatiempo.

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de empuñar su espada cuando ambos sintieron la presencia de un grupo de debiles hollows.

\- Ts, más tarde me las pagaras, y ni se te ocurra venir...- le advirtió caminando directamente a la manada de hollows.

Estaba tan enojado que haría caer sobre ellos la furia que Nelliel se había encargado de hacerle sentir.

La peliverse nego con la cabeza mientras intentaba dejar de reir, pero entre más lo intentaba las lagrimas de risa se iban acumulando con mayor ritmo en sus ojos, aun no podía aceptar que su compañero hubiera podido llegar a actuar tan infantilmente por haberlo llamado lindo.

\- ¿Pero que demonios?- se quejó Grimmjow al ser totalmente cubierto con un penetrante y asqueroso gas de color verde.

Aunque Grimmjow habia acabado con todos hollows, Nelliel se acercó a él para serciosarse de que no tuviera problemas.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó intentando dispersar el gas.

\- Si, mujer, solo es asqueroso.

\- Deberiamos ir a ver a Harribel para que vea si ese gas peligroso.

\- Tonterias, si fuera venenoso ya me hubiera matado, además soy inmune a los venenos de los hollows de tan bajo nivel.

Molesta por su actitud, juntando dos dedos Nelliel le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

\- Yo solo queria ayudarte- le casi grito haciendo un puchero.

\- Ts, los ataques de esos debiluchos jamás me afectarian- alegó cruzandose de brazos mientras se recargaba sobre la pared al lado de la puerta de Las Noches.

Resignada por la actitud de su compañero, Nelliel caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Grimmjow, aunque aun estaba molesta con él, no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir vigilando.

Con un mohin en el rostro, Nelliel permaneció en silencio por más de cinco minutos, haciendo que Grimmjow comenzara a divertirse por la molestia de la mujer.

\- ¿Estás molesta?- le preguntó mirandola por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Hmp, idiota- contestó inflamando las mejillas con molestia.

Una sonrisa burlona y sancarrona se tatuaron sobre el perverso rostro de Grimmjow, pocas se le había visto así y cuando lo hacia... todo acababa de una forma bastante bizarra.

\- ¿Te preoupaste por mi?- le preguntó acercandose peligrosamente a ella.

\- No- contestó girando la cabeza con desden.

Sintiendose dueño de la situación, el ego de Grimmjow se elevó a niveles peligrosos, y sin pensarlo ni un poco, jaló a Nelliel sorprendiendola por su actitud.

-...- La peliverde frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo en que le lanzaba una fria mirada.

Algo dentro de Grimmjow se activo, rompio y/o desbloqueo, o quien sabe que es lo que pasó, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de Nelliel acercó su rostro al de ella para de inmediato susurrarle al oido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Tal fue la intensidad de la voz de Grimmjow que el cuerpo de Nelliel tembló de pies a cabeza. Intentó decir algo, pero cuando el rostró de su compañero se puso frente a ella todo a su alrededor se nubló. Grimmjow la asotó contra la pared y tan pronto como lo hizo, acarició sus piernas con total descaró hasta tomarla de la cintura y jalarla hasta que sus labios se tocaron por un segundo.

Ninguno dijo nada al sentir el contacto labial, solo se dejaron guiar por lo que deseaban.

Como el par de guerreros que eran, ambos Espadas estaban acostumbrados a las intensas batallas y esa no era la excepción. Ambos se besaban tan ferozmente que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Nelliel había mordido a Grimmjow hasta el grado de hacerlo sangrar. El felino no protestó y no era porque le molestara el dolor, no, nada de eso, es más, a ambos los había hinoptizado el sabor de la sangre. Ambos movian los labios con maestria, como si tuvieran experiencia en esos temas sexuales, aunque la realidad fuera otra.

Sus lenguas se movian una sobre la otra mientras intentaban apasiguar el gran calor que sus cuerpos despedian sin control y sin señal alguna de acabar en algún momento. Ninguno queria detenerse y mucho menos decir algo que arruinara el buen ambiente que habían hecho, incluso el toque de perversión que la sangre de Grimmjow injectaba en el beso los puso aun más excitados.

El calor de los dos, el dolor de Grimmjow y el sabor metalico de la sangre había hecho que la excitación de ambos se elevara hasta las nubes. Sus hormonas revolucionaban por todo su cuerpo jugando con el deseo que ambos habían estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

Cada vez que Grimmjow tocaba con sus calientes manos las piernas de Nelliel, esta pegaba un pequeño gemido que hacia que el felino quisiera arrancarle la ropa a punta de mordidas.

-Hmp-

Ese gran gemido le dio luz verde a Grimmjow para tomar a Nelliel de la piernas para que sujetarla a su gusto.

\- Ahh- gimió de nuevo Nelliel al sentir la erección de Grimmjow restregarse sobre su bajo vientre, lo que de cierto modo le asusto un poco, pero cuando quiso negarse o por lo menos protestar, ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca. Su cuerpo ardia y un raro aunque delirante y excitante humedad empezó a formarse en su vagina.

Los besos ya no eran suficiente, sus cuerpos les exigian mucho más y entre más pasaba el tiempo, el calor aumentaba entre ellos.

Sin esperar más, Grimmjow metio su mano debajo del pantalon de Nelliel para sentir directamente su piel y sus hormonas tomaron el total control de su cuerpo.

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ok matenme xD**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, cartas de odio, o lo que quieran xD**

 **Saluditos**


	5. Consecuencias del pasado

**¡De regreso!**

 **Perdón por la espera pero me costó un poquito en escribirlo xD**

 **Salinas Rigel:** Jajajajaja Grimmjow es un tsundere xD ya lo veras en este capitulo.

 **Zeilyinn:** Byakuya ¡Ah my Byakuya! No me odies por lo que pasará en este cap, aunque se que será inútil.

 **SCarrieS:** Jajajajaja xD GrimmNell para todos ¡Se que te gustara el cap! Y perdón de antemano por lo que sabrás de Byakuya u-u

 **Kity monica kurosaki:** Si, soy cruel y-y

 **Kia Kuchiki:** xD Trae dos pañuelos una para la hemorragia nasal y otro para... bueno ya sabras.

 **Valk2:** ¡GrimmNel! ¡O si! Y bueno, aquí sabrás más sobre la identidad del enemigo,

 **Aracheli281:** Rukia merece un buen par de cachetadas xD ok no, y bueno Toshiro y Karin por el momento no sabran que hacer porque Momo no quiere cooperar.

 **Rouse024:** Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este cap :3

 **Dexter31:** Jajajajaja el grimmnell será intenso en este cap, espero te guste.

 **Rosyhime:** Creeme que he leido como tres o cuatro fics con GrimmNell y ha hecho que me guste esa pareja xD Y bueno Rukia siente que Ichigo solo la quiere por lastima u-u

 **Violeta:** ¡Mi bella Violeta! Gracias por todos tus reviews, enserio que es muy bello que a una persona le gusten la mayoria de mis fics como tu ¡Viva el IchiRuki, el HiruMamu, el Sena x Suzuna, el SasuSaku, el Naruhina! xD Y otros. Siempre me esfuerzo para que mis fics sean entretenidos aunque me cueste a veces un poco pero todo sea para que les gusten. Y bueno, me encanta el drama xD Así que no me odies :v jajajajajajaja, saluditos.

 **Pammesufree:** ¡GrimmNell para todos! Espero que te guste su zhukulencia xD

 **Bueno y muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado fav y follow, así como a quienes han comentado en facebook y le han dado like.**

 **Sin más que decir: Pasen y lean.**

 **EXQUISITO ERROR**

 **CAPITULO 05.- CONSECUENCIAS DEL PASADO**

Sonoros gemidos se escuchaban desde la entrada de la puerta de las Noches, y si alguien estuviera cerca, sin duda que se ruborizaba por la forma tan sensual y excitante en que se escuchaban.

Desde el cielo se podían ver dos cabelleras, una verdosa y una azulada que se enlazaban a tal grado que en momentos podían mezclarse la una con la otra, mientras que los dos seres humanoides a quienes pertenecian dichas cabelleras se dejaban guiar y consumir por ese instinto primitivo al cual ya estaban acostumbrados.

Estando ambos totalmente desnudos, acalorados y sumamente excitados.

Ninguno de los dos se detenía ni queria detenerse, solo hacían lo que querían el uno con el otro, al ser prácticamente bestias con forma humana, o humanos que se habían convertido en bestias y tras evolucionar para recuperar su "apariencia humana" ninguno de los dos se detenía en cuanto se entregaban a sus instintos más básicos.

Grimmjow era un hombre/macho orgulloso, prepotente que hacía lo que quería cuando, como y cuanto quería, mientras que Nelliel era como una pequeña niña que disfrutaba experimentar y aprender del mundo que la rodeaba y "eso" no era la excepción.

Al principio de ese fogoso encuentro, Nelliel había tenido un poco de miedo, pero al ver la reacción tan desinhibida y deseosa de su compañero, no pudo evitar el querer ver y experimentar más, además de sentir esas sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte y excitante, demostrando así el placer indescriptible que estaba sintiendo. Por un momento pensó que se desmayaría pero cada vez que pensaba que lo haría, Grimmjow la mordía en alguna parte haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito de dolor mezclado con placer.

\- Grimm...- gimió tratando que el de cabello azul la dejara descansar por un segundo.

Pero en vez de hacerlo, el felino sonreía maliciosamente. En ese momento él tenía el control, tal y como siempre le había gustado.

-No- gruñó con una voz tan profunda que Nelliel sintió un hormigueo en su bajo vientre, al mismo tiempo en que cada centímetro de su piel comenzaba a hervir sin control alguno.

Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y en cada parte por la cual Grimmjow pasaba sus manos ardia mucho más, ese hombre era tan viril que sus feromonas y/o testosterona lo hacían mantener el control de la situación.

Nelliel solo podía seguir disfrutando del sexo pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, su mente parecía nublarse a cada segundo sin posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

\- Hmp- gruñó de nuevo el felino al sentir como por tercera vez la peli verde comprimía sus paredes vaginales sobre su miembro viril, que lo impulsaba a hacer con ella lo que le placiera.

\- No grimmjow, deja... ¡Ahh!- su petición fue inútil al sentir como el peliverde mordía su pezón derecho para volver a introducirse en ella, ya no tenía fuerza para seguirse "conteniendo"

Grimmjow nisiquiera habia eyaculado ni una sola vez, y parecía no hacerlo pronto o no querer hacerlo.

Como el felino orgulloso que era, Grimmjow debía de mantener su postura de macho alfa ante la fémina frente a ella y verla tan sumisa ante él hacía que su ego se disparará a los cielos.

Por su parte, Nelliel ya no sentía las piernas, se le habían entumecido desde hace ya más de cinco minutos, y ni hablar de su cadera que parecía quererse partir a la mitad. Era una "mujer" fuerte pero esta vez había perdido por completo ante los embates implacables de Grimmjow.

De un solo movimiento el felino la sentó sobre él y lanzándole una amenazadora sonrisa le indicó que se moviera, pero ella no tenía ni la fuerza ni la intención de seguir, estaba demasiado cansada y... satisfecha.

Pero el felino aún no lo estaba y no pensaba quedarse a la mitad, así que al ver que Nelliel no daría su brazo a torcer, la puso debajo de él y comenzó de nuevo un suave vaivén que hizo que la joven Espada gimiera aún más alto. Su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que hasta el mínimo roce del felino le provocaba un infinito placer, ya no sabía si estaba experimentando un larguísimo orgasmo o simplemente su piel se había vuelto masoquista.

A pesar de decirse fuerte y muy resistente, Grimmjow estaba llegando a su límite y para suerte de Nelliel, el tope de la resistencia de Grimmjow estaba llegando a su máximo nivel.

El felino no había dejado que ninguna arrancar lo tocara, le asqueaba que alguien inferior a él se atreviera a siquiera pensar en estar a su lado. Había acabado con todo aquel que pretendiera estar a su nivel incluso a féminas que estuvieran interesadas en él. Era orgulloso y como tal estaba convencido que solo se "aparearía" con un arrancar de su nivel.

Porque aunque no estuviera documentado, cuando un Hollow llegaba a nivel arrancar, su instinto de procreación se hacía evidente, aunque hasta el momento no hubiera habido o sabido de alguien que lo hubiera logrado, y aun a pesar de esto, el instinto de hacerlo difería entre los diferentes arrancars que existían en hueco mundo.

Tomando ambas muñecas de Nelliel con su mano izquierda, Grimmjow aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas para enseguida besarla de la forma más sensual que pudo. La herida de su boca ya había cerrado pero el aroma de su sangre en la lengua de Nelliel no había desaparecido, provocando con esto que se volviera a encender la pasión en ambos.

Aunque su cuerpo ya no lo soportara, la peliverde se sentía flotar en un mar de deseo que le impedia negar que amaba la forma en que Grimmjow la trataba, tal vez era cierto lo que había dicho hace mucho "era masoquista" y ahora se hacía por demás evidente.

Bastó un descuido del felino para hacer que Nelliel se zafara de su agarre y rodeara su cuello con ambas manos, el punto final para Grimmjow fue que la mujer bajo él comenzara a acariciar su cabello con la punta de sus dedos a fin de apaciguarlo y hacer que se tranquilizara, pero en vez de eso, fue todo lo contrario.

\- Grmm- gruñó finalmente derrotado mientras alcanzaba su cima viniendose dentro de ella al mismo tiempo en que la fémina emitiá un gemido seco en su boca.

Ambos estaban completamente sudados y su aliento chocaban el uno contra el otro, demostrando así el claro ejemplo de lujuria primitiva que habían experimentado en un arranque de pasión desmedida.

Sin contemplación alguna, viendo como su sudor caía sobre el pecho de Nelliel, Grimmjow trago con sed y hambre mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella hasta que ambos entraron en contacto y se devoraron el uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Dos minutos después y con los pulmones al límite, el felino cayó sobre la fémina mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, estaba tan cansado que su pecho subía y bajaba arritmicamente.

\- Jem- sonrió Nelliel sin ser plenamente consciente de eso en tanto su subconsciente solo asentía complacido por haber logrado uno de sus más ocultos deseos.

...

-...- un silencio fúnebre imperaba sobre la oficina del comandante de la Sociedad de almas.

Ninguno de los diez miembros del escuadrón especial había dicho o emitido palabra alguna, haciendo casi imposible el poder respirar dentro de ese lugar.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Nemu, Toshiro, Karin, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Hanatarou e Isane esperaban impacientes la llegada de Kyoraku para que les informara los pormenores de la misión, ya que había tardado más de una hora y aun no llegaba, incluso Nanao no se encontraba ahí lo que indicaba que algo urgente había surgido para que ella estuviera ausente.

Harta del silencio, Karin se acercó un poco al capitán del décimo y susurrandole al oido lo cuestionó.

\- Toshiro ¿Por qué no convenciste a Momo para que viniera? La vamos a necesitar.

\- ¿Crees que no lo intenté? Por más que traté, no pude hacer que viniera- contestó con un poco de enojo- No tiene el valor para ver a Kurosaki o a Kuchiki- confirmó el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con esos dos?

\- No lo sé, solo velos, están peor que antes.

La kurosaki le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermano haciendo que este volteara a verla.

\- Si siguen así, estoy segura que jamás volverán a hablarse con normalidad.

\- O en lo peor de los casos esta misión resulte un fiasco total- aseguró el capitán soltando un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Qué tanto parlotean ustedes dos?- preguntó un enojado e irritado Ichigo.

Ambos jóvenes rodaron los ojos con fastidio, sabían que sería inevitable que el Kurosaki se acercara a ellos para fastidiarlos.

\- Solo le pregunté a Toshiro que porque Momo no había venido, y me contestó que se sentía un poco mal ¿Satisfecho?

\- Ts, Karin no me tomes por tonto ¿Qué te traes con Toshiro?

\- ¡Nada! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que solo somos amigos? ¡Eres un idiota Ichi-nii!

Al fondo, Renji reía entre dientes, era demasiado divertido para él el ver como su amigo veía peligro en todos lados y más tratándose de sus hermanas.

\- Te estaré vigilando, Toshiro- le advirtió señalando con el dedo.

De nueva cuenta los dos jóvenes rodaron los ojos, no sabían de qué forma explicarle al pelinaranja que solo eran dos buenos amigos y nada más, incluso la mayor parte de las veces en que se reunían, Momo estaba con ellos, quien había resultado ser una muy buena amiga y compañera para Karin, la cual había sufrido un poco en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar.

Mientras ese pequeño show ocurría, Rukia intentaba suprimir el gran enojo que sentía ya que, desde que había llegado, Ichigo ni siquiera la había mirado, y era tal su malestar que pensó que el Kurosaki-Shiba ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Si su orgullo Kuchiki no la limitará en ese momento, estaba segura que correría hacia él, lo tomaría de la parte superior del traje de shinigami, lo bajaría hasta su altura y le gritaría que era un idiota y que se fuera al demonio, para finalizar diciendo que jamás la volviera a buscar o a mirar en su vida.

La rabia que sentía era tan inmensa, que una vena se le había inflamado arriba de la ceja izquierda a tal punto de casi reventarle.

Dicho espectaculo no pasó desapercibido para cierto teniente de cabello rojo quien solo se estaba dando la divertida de su vida, pensando que tanto Ichigo como Rukia no podían ser más idiotas.

\- Renji, deja de reirte o esos dos vendrán a darte una buena paliza- le regaño Matsumoto estando tan o igual de divertida que él.

\- Rangiku-san, ni tu te lo crees- le contestó tratando de recuperar la compostura- Rukia en cualquier momento podría estallar e ir a golpear a la fresa parlante.

\- Je, mi consejo está funcionando.

Renji alzó una ceja mientras analizaba con cuidado el rostro sonriente y complacido de la oji azul y al momento de hacerse a la idea de lo que quería decir, solo negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Ichigo?

\- Es un se-cre-to- y no lo diré- musitó la teniente del décimo con un dedo en la boca.

\- ¿?- Renji sabía que sería inútil sacarle algo, así que solo se limitó a callar y observar desde la sombras, siempre y cuando Rukia o Ichigo no hicieran alguna estupidez.

\- Lamentamos la tardanza- se disculpó Nemu entrando a la oficina acompañada de Kyoraku, Youruchi, Urahara, Mayuri, Tessai y Byakuya, quienes venian con un semblante bastante tenso y sombrío.

Los diez shinigamis que habían estado esperando tomaron formación al ver el aura tan oscura que despedían los recién llegados. Algo no muy bueno pasaba al ver a Urahara tan serio y visiblemente nervioso.

\- Bien- suspiró el comandante en jefe al acomodarse en su asiento -Hay algo que necesitan saber, es algo que pasó hace unos años- dijo el capitán del primero quitándose el sombrero.

Byakuya pareció tensarse mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre la pequeña figura de Rukia. En ese momento sentía un terror indescriptible que solo lo había sentido tres veces en su vida, la primera vez cuando "eso" pasó, la segunda cuando le dijeron que a Hisana le quedaba un mes de vida y la tercera cuando se enteró de la sentencia de muerte de Rukia.

El Kuchiki sudaba frío y su permanente semblante tranquilo había sido olvidado, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y si alguien lo conociera bien, aseguraría que iría por Rukia y la encerraría en el lugar más seguro de la sociedad de almas.

Kyoraku respiró con pesar y tratando de mantener la calma dio un rápido vistazo a Nanao.

\- La mayoría de ustedes desconoce de este asunto ya que, bueno, aun no eran shinigamis, eran demasiado jóvenes para saber esto- dijo sumiéndose de hombros- esto pasó cuatro años después de que Isshin desapareciera de la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo y Karin miraron al suelo apenados al sentir las miradas de los presentes sobre ellos.

\- El capitán Kuchiki apenas había tomado el mando de su escuadrón y disfrutaba del inicio de su matrimonio con la bella Hisana...- dijo con un toque de nostalgia en sus palabras mientras Rukia lo miraba con sorpresa.

Byakuya apretó sus manos con dolor y rabia al rememorar lo que había pasado en ese tiempo y el haber sido tan tonto y débil para no poder proteger a su esposa.

\- Todo sucedió después del tercer aniversario del matrimonio del Capitán Kuchiki y Hisana-san.

Flashback:

Byakuya no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, era capitán, tenía una esposa que lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo y era respetado por todos los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas.

Su vida era relativamente pacífica, teniendo en cuenta que su cargo de capitán le exige dedicación constante así como una carga permanente de estrés. Pero eso era algo que Byakuya podía manejar con facilidad y sin sudar gota alguna.

Solía realizar las misiones en tiempo record y de forma tan limpia que los demás escuadrones se asombraban por la calidad de su servicio, pero, eso poco duraría hasta que cierto evento ocurrió.

\- Byakuya-sama, debe descansar un poco- le pidió Hisana preocupada por el cansancio que se veia a través de la apenas ojeras presentes en el Kuchiki.

\- Estoy bien Hisana. Mañana es mi día de descanso así que me relajaré un poco.

El rostro de la señora Kuchiki se iluminó de alegría y sin pensarselo dos veces abrazó a su amado esposo. Era poco el tiempo en que podía permanecer un día entero con él y tener esa oportunidad la hacia mucho más que dichosa.

\- Byakuya-sama ¿Podemos ir al lago?- le preguntó con cara de ilusión.

El Kuchiki no podía negarse a ninguna petición de su esposa, para él lo que ella pidiera simplemente se tenía que hacer.

Hisana era una mujer bella, amable, generosa y sumamente bondadosa que no dudaba en ayudar a quien se lo pidiera, y sus peticiones siempre solían ser pequeños deseos fáciles de complacer.

\- Como desees- contestó Byakuya pensando que sería buena idea el descansar al lado del tranquilo lago que estaba en dentro de uno de los terrenos de los Kuchiki.

Al día siguiente y estando únicamente los dos a solas, el matrimonio Kuchiki descansaba debajo de un gran árbol de fresno que proyectaba una fresca y tranquilizadora sombra. Hisana había extendido un largo mantel de cuadros para después acomodar una canasta con comida, algunas bebidas y unas cuantas frutas frescas en un recipiente de cristal.

La pelinegra había insistido hasta convencer a Byakuya de no llevar servidumbre, ella solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con él sin que hubiera alguien que los vigilara.

\- Byakuya-sama ¿Es usted feliz conmigo?- le preguntó Hisana con un poco de miedo en su corazón.

El Kuchiki que estaba recargado sobre el árbol mientras leía un libro la miró con algo de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta ese esa, Hisana?- le preguntó con los ojos cerrados -¿No te ha quedado claro que me casé contigo porque quería que estuvieras a mi lado por siempre?

Un adorable color carmín se apoderó de las mejillas de Hisana, era raro cuando Byakuya hablaba de esa forma por lo que siempre la tomaba desprevenida.

\- Byakuya-sama yo quiero hacerlo feliz, quiero que nada le falte a usted.

El pelinegro sonrió tenuemente, se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la frente para después abrazarla con calidez.

\- Me basta con que me recibas en casa cada vez que llego del trabajo- le susurró al odio con voz gentil.

Si alguien viera en ese momento a Byakuya pensarían que estaban ante la presencia de un clon, un farsante o un sustituto, porque en definitiva jamás el grande y orgulloso Kuchiki Byakuya, líder de dicho clan de la realeza y capitán del decimo escuadron actuaría de ese modo tan gentil. Byakuya era un hombre orgulloso frío y testarudo que solo mostraba su lado amable a su amada esposa por la que había retado a su clan entero para casarse con ella.

Hisana había sido la única mujer que pudo sacar su lado apacible y que aun a pesar de su apariencia de hombre de aspecto frío y seco se había enamorado de él. La amaba tanto que haría lo que fuese por mantenerla siempre a su lado. Tanto que por vez primera había sentido lo que eran los celos. Hisana, ante su gentileza sabía hacer amistad con muchas personas entre ellas con el vago de Kyoraku con el que había desarrollado una muy buena amistad.

\- Byakuya-sama, yo... tengo una petición muy egoísta- susurró la pequeña mujer en los brazos de su esposo.

-...- el Kuchiki no dijo nada, solo dejo que su esposa prosiguiera.

\- Yo... yo quiero algo que solo usted puede darme.

\- ¿?- Byakuya se estaba poniendo nervioso, era la primera vez que veía actuar así a su esposa.

\- Byakuya-sama, yo quiero un hijo suyo, quiero darle una verdadera familia a Byakuya-sama.

Si bien era cierto que los ancianos del clan le habían exigido en varias ocasiones el tener en lo más pronto posible un heredero, Byakuya siempre se lo había tomado como una simple molestia, estaba joven y su matrimonio iba muy bien, por lo que tener un hijo le parecía un poco apresurado.

Pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, un sentimiento de felicidad e infinita alegría emanó desde lo más profundo de su ser. El que su esposa se lo pidiera hacia que su orgullo y el amor por ella creciera a niveles insospechados.

Era lo mejor que ella le había pedido desde que se habían casado y obviamente se lo concedería. Byakuya estaba tan feliz que no cabía en si mismo. Tal vez era muy joven, pero su padre lo era aun más cuando el nacio.

\- Tendremos una gran familia- respondió Byakuya acariciando el cabello de su esposa con parsimonia.

-Byakuya-sama...- susurró su nombre mientras levantaba la cabeza hasta dirigirse a sus labios.

Fue un beso suave y tranquilo, ambos se conocían muy bien y no tenían la necesidad de llevar prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo... o eso era lo que pensaban.

Un frío y casi helado viento los hizo separarse con cuidado, no era un aire normal y eso había encendido las alarmas del shinigami.

\- Hisana- la nombro haciendo que ella se pusiera detrás de él.

\- ¿Byakuya-sama?

Hisana a pesar de ser una "civil" no era una persona cualquiera, su nivel de reiatsu era considerablemente fuerte y solo había sido porque no lo había querido que no entró a estudiar a la academia Shinigami. Incluso el mismo Byakuya se había preguntado en varias ocasiones si ella sería capaz de obtener una zampakutou.

Byakuya desenvainó a senbonzakura mientras trataba de percibir en donde se encontraba el enemigo.

El viento se hacía cada vez más pesado y la presencia del enemigo no se sentía en absoluto.

\- Hisana- dijo su nombre en voz baja para que se preparara para lo peor.

La señora Kuchiki lejos de sentirse temerosa se concentró para huir cuando Byakuya se lo pidiera, porque a pesar de aparentar ser delicada y hasta débil, tenia una velocidad increible al usar shumpo. Había aprendido del mejor.

Byakuya estaba empezando a molestarse, no sabía si el Hollow había pasado por ahí por puro accidente o si se disponía a atacarlos, aunque de ser así sería prácticamente un suicidio.

Pasaron un par de segundos y el aire regresó a la normalidad, al contrario del humor de Byakuya que al no haber encontrado la ubicación exacta del Hollow solo se irritó en demasía.

\- Regresemos a casa, no quiero ponerte en peligro- le pidió a Hisana la cual solo asintió positivamente.

Cinco minutos después, el matrimonio Kuchiki caminaba de regreso a la mansión, pero el semblante de Byakuya era oscuro, se sentí humillado y subestimado por ese Hollow ¿Quien se atrevía a invadir los terrenos de uno de los clanes nobles? Solo un loco en busca de su propia muerte. Byakuya mandaría a los más competentes Shinigamis a inspeccionar centimetro por centimetro de su propiedad para acabar u obtener una pista de quien había sido ese Hollow.

No perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a poner en peligro a su esposa.

Ambos caminaron por un par de minutos hasta que lo impensable ocurrió.

Byakuya y Hisana se paralizaron, no era po reiatsu, de serlo jamás hubiera hecho efecto en el capitán. Incluso el respirar era difícil, y el pánico en Byakuya comenzó a dispararse al ver a Hisana ponerse pálida y como si fuera a desmayarse en solo segundos.

Intentó poner algo de reiatsu en su mano para empuñar a senbonzakura.

\- Hi...- intentó llamar a su esposa pero cuando lo hizo la joven pelinegra cayó al suelo al haber dejado de respirar.

\- Vaya... así que tu eres el joven capitán Kuchiki- dijo un hollow de apariencia bastante bizarra, no tenía forma definida, solo era una especie de masa gelatinosa con un par de ojos grandes.

\- Tu...-

Tuve que recurrir a esto para obtener lo que quería... tu poder- confesó el Hollow acercándose a él.

\- Esa pequeña mujer solo será mi postre...

Byakuya hervía de la furia ¿Como era posible que ese Hollow de tan bajo nivel pudiera haberlo paralizado? Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

\- Te preguntaras porque tengo esta apariencia, pues solo es por mera practicidad, es la única forma en que los shinigamis no encuentren mi verdadera ubicación, mi cuerpo real está en otra parte.

\- Tu...

La masa gelatinosa se acercó lentamente a Byakuya, el Hollow solo quería su poder y para lograrlo se había valido de técnicas bastante ruines. El hollow estiró una especie de tentaculo para absorber su poder.

El Kuchiki estaba bastante asqueado, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era el bienestar de Hisana, y si eso requería el tener que sacrificarse por su bien, no lo dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Esperó a que el Hollow se le acercará lo suficiente para poder atacarlo, ya que había podido juntar el reiatsu necesario para mover los dedos de su mano derecha y así poder empuñar a senbonzakura.

Estaba seguro que con el mínimo movimiento podría acabar con él.

Respiró con dificultad esperando un descuido del Hollow y cuando estuvo seguro de que podía atacarlo, el monstruo rió tanto como pudo.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Se bien lo que planeas, pero no creo que quieras poner en riesgo a tu querida esposa- lo amenazó sujetando a la mujer con otro de sus tentáculos.

\- Deja... no la toques- le ordenó al ver como el Hollow la elevaba sobre el aire.

\- No me des ordenes, esto terminará muy rapido- dijo soltando a Hisana sobre el suelo y dirigiendo al mismo tiempo otro tentaculo sobre Byakuya.

El Kuchiki soltó un gran grito al sentir como el Hollow comenzaba a absorber su reiatsu. Su mente comenzaba a oscurecerse y todo su cuerpo quemaba como nunca antes.

\- ¡Ohh! ¡Esto es lo que necesitaba!- gritó extasiado el Hollow al sentir fluir por su cuerpo el reiatsu de Byakuya.

El Kuchiki a penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero entre más le pasaba su reiatsu al Hollow, este adquiria una forma definida.

Era un Hollow de forma semi humanoide con una gran mascara de tres picos que parecía como si fueran tentáculos, así como un extraño cabello color verde y de piel color salmón.

\- Suéltalo...- rogó Hisana al haber recobrado la conciencia.

La mujer con la fuerza necesaria alzó su rostro para poder hablar e intervenir y evitar que el Hollow siguiera dañando a Byakuya.

El ser de piel salmón, sonrió con maldad al ver que la mujer inútilmente trataba de salvar a su esposo.

\- Estúpida mujer... lo que los hizo paralizarse es un supresor de reiatsu, un gas especializado para ser usado en shinigamis con alto poder espiritual el cual llega hasta el sistema neurológico...- dijo el Hollow riendo tan fuertemente mientras Byakuya poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

-Hi... Hisana- fue lo último que dijo el Kuchiki antes de desmayarse.

Al ver a su esposo en tal mal estado, la pelinegra entró en estado de shock, todo a su alrededor se puso completamente frío y con sorpresa, el hollow soltó a Byakuya al darse cuenta del poder tan abrumador que comenzaba a formarse.

\- ¡Byakuya-sama!- gritó la mujer antes de que todo el lugar se volviera completamente blanco.

El fuerte reiatsu se sintió por todo el seireitei, haciendo entrar en alarma a todos y cada uno de los shinigamis dentro de él.

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa!- gritó emocionado el Hollow al ver frente a Hisana una bella zampakutou de color blanca con destellos en dorado.

Los ojos de la señora Kuchiki habían cambiado a un morado intenso con un arco dorado a su alrededor, no podía verse más hermosa e imponente.

\- Tu...- lo señaló Hisana mientras de sus ojos caían unas cuantas lágrimas -Lastimaste a Byakuya-sama.

\- Buajajaja- rió el Hollow mientras en su cuerpo se formaba una docena de tentáculos.

Con la fuerza que despedía Hisana, el suelo y la vegetación alrededor se congelaba a un ritmo acelerado haciendo que el Hollow tomará precauciones.

\- Serás un excelente alimento- gruñó el Hollow analizando las rutas de escape, porque a pesar de todo, aun no se explicaba cómo era que la mujer hubiera salido de los efectos del supresor.

Sin perder tiempo, Hisana se abalanzó sobre el Hollow.

La mujer había aprendido los movimientos básicos de Katana después de haberle rogado por meses a Byakuya de enseñarle cómo defenderse.

El de piel salmón apenas pudo esquivar los ataques, una mujer llena de rabia y con semejante poder era algo peligroso y Hisana no era la excepción.

El Hollow atacaba con toda su fuerza pero parecía que ninguno de sus ataques surtía efecto sobre Hisana, aunque ella, al ser primeriza comenzaba a dar señales de cansancio.

\- Hisana...- al escuchar su nombre de la boca de su esposo, la señora Kuchiki volteo rápidamente para cerciorarse que Byakuya estuviera a salvo.

\- Byaku..

\- ¡Estúpida!- gritó complacido el Hollow mientras su ataque surtía efecto.

El descuido hizo que el Hollow perforara con un tentaculo el costado derecho de Hisana haciendo que callera al suelo.

\- Buajajajaja, ahora mujer estupida te enseñaré a no meterte en mi camino- amenazó el hombre acercándose a Byakuya con toda la intención de asesinarlo.

El líder de los Kuchiki no podía mover ni un solo dedo, su chakra era casi nulo y cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía en demasía.

Una sonrisa triunfante se apoderó del Hollow y cuando estaba a centímetros de perforar el corazón de Byakuya, un ataque sobre su rostro hizo que callera al suelo.

-¡Waahhaaag!- gruñó al momento en que parte de su máscara se partía semejante a un corte transversal sobre el ojo izquierdo.

\- Hisana...- Byakuya vio con horror como la ropa de su esposa se teñía de rojo ante la sangre que surgía de su costado derecho.

\- ¡Maldita!- gritó el Hollow dispuesto a acabar con Hisana -¡Tu...!- detuvo sus intenciones al sentir un grupo de shinigamis venir a su ubicación- ¡Lo pagaras Kuchiki Byakuya!- dijo antes de desaparecer tal y como había llegado.

\- Byakuya-sama... me alegra que este bien- dijo Hisana segundos antes de desvanecerse.

Pero antes de caer Kyouraku la sostuvo en el aire.

Sus ojos se agrandaron hasta su límite al verla en tan terrible estado.

\- ¡Busquen a ese Hollow!- ordenó a los demás Shinigamis que venían con él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Ukitake ayudando a Byakuya a ponerlo de pie.

El Kuchiki no emitió explicación alguna, solo quería que alguien sanara a su esposa.

Fin del flashback.

Todos se miraban entre si, mientras una muy impactada Rukia temblaba desde su posición. Sabía que su hermana tenía un fuerte reiatsu y que por eso en un principio Byakuya se había interesado en ella, pero solo eso.

Ahora entendía porque cuando le enseñó por primera vez a Byakuya el poder de su zanpakutou, este pareció afectarle demasiado.

\- Hisana-san permaneció mucho tiempo en el hospital por las secuelas del supresor de chakra. Nadie, ni siquiera Unohana sabían cómo había sido posible desarrollar tan complejo supresor, su estructura era demasiado compleja y la salud de Hisana empeoraba cada vez más- dijo Kyoraku con voz seca -Su cuerpo se debilitó demasiado al haberlo forzado para llamar a su zampakutou, y... los efectos de ese gas hicieron que no se pudiera recuperar.

Byakuya permanecía en silencio pero todos a su alrededor sabían que el hombre estaba pasando un muy mal momento al recordar todo aquello.

\- Uno de los shinigamis que me acompañaba era Kurosaki Kaien- informó el comandante en jefe mirando directamente a Rukia quien parecía no poder soportar tanta información - él fue el que nos dijo que había visto una estrella roja sobre el hombro derecho del Hollow, por eso lo nombramos como Akairo Hoshi (estrella roja).

\- Nosotros, Yoruichi-san y yo al mismo tiempo en el mundo humano descubrimos extraños ataques de Hollows atacando humanos los cuales terminaban muertos después de haberles succionado todo su reiatsu. Se nos hizo extraño por la forma tan peculiar como lo hacían, así que comenzamos a investigar mientras tomábamos muestras de los cuerpos de esos humanos- reveló Urahara con los brazos cruzados -En ese entonces tenía a un amigo que me pasaba información de la sociedad de almas y junto a él supimos del ataque al capitán Kuchiki...

\- Ts, ese informante me pasó la información que Urahara había obtenido y con mis avanzados conocimientos pudimos obtener un análisis completo de la estructura del gas así como un rastreador para posicionar la ubicación de ese maldito Hollow-

\- Pero fue demasiado tarde para Hisana-san, el antídoto y la vacuna para contrarrestar los efectos del supresor no pudieron hacer nada por ella, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil... ella murió solo dos meses después del ataque- informó con pesa Kyoraku al recordar lo abatido que se veía Byakuya en el funeral de su esposa.

Todos guardaban silencio y ninguno se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Byakuya, bastaba solo con sentir el pesado reiatsu que desprendía de él.

Muy a su pesar, Kyoraku supo que debía de proseguir así que de nueva cuenta se aclaró la garganta.

-Una semana después de su muerte encontramos la ubicación del Hollow, pero... nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa... esa cosa tenía a todo un ejercito de Menos Grandes, Hollows y Adjukas a su disposición, cuando por fin pudimos llegar a su base principal, el había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro, todos pensamos que tal vez sus mismo subordinados habían acabado con él.

Urahara rápidamente volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Iremos a Hueco Mundo, solo se quedarán Isane-san y Hanatarou-kun, ustedes dos serán de mucho mayor ayuda aquí, el capitán Kurotsuchi los necesitará para fabricar una vacuna y un antídoto para todos en la sociedad de almas, él y yo hicimos una vacuna de emergencia, así que ustedes deberán hacer una mejor- dijo Urahara dando un paso al frente.

\- ¿A Hueco mundo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hitsugaya extrañado por esa decisión.

Todos asintieron levemente, aunque estaban aun aturdidos al saber la verdadera historia tras la muerte de Hisana.

\- Porque debemos avisar a Harribell-san, tal vez ella tenga información que sea de ayuda así como para proponerle una alianza porque estamos seguros de que ellos también corren peligro- dijo Urahara acomodándose el sombrero- Isane-san, envié las vacunas a tu escuadrón ¿Podrás inocular a todos antes de partir a Hueco Mundo?

La capitana del cuarto asintió antes de partir seguida de los otros que irían a la misión.

Estando solos, Urahara miró a Byakuya en busca de una explicación.

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste que le contará toda la verdad a Rukia-san?- preguntó el sombrerero evidentemente molesto.

\- Quiero mantenerla a salvo- contestó el Kuchiki con el rostro ensombrecido.

Yoruichi chasqueó la lengua y con el ceño fruncido miro al capitán Kuchiki.

\- Byakuya-boy, estás haciendo mal en hacerlo, tarde o temprano ella lo va a saber y...

\- Por eso hablaré con Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo, no podre mantener a Rukia encerrada porque se que escaparía, pero estando vigilada y protegida por nosotros se que podremos mantenerla a salvo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán Kuchiki, todos sabemos que Akairo Hoshi va detrás de Rukia-chan, y tal vez el ataque hacía Ichigo-kun y ella haya sido solo un mero golpe de suerte, porque de lo contrario ellos jamás hubieran vuelto a salvo a aquí- lo apoyó Kyoraku con total seriedad.

\- Rukia no es débil, es lo suficientemente fuerte como defenderse ella sola...- dijo Yoruichi demasiado molesta -No deberían de guardarle secretos.

Byakuya la miró con el rabillo del ojo para después apartar su mirada, su cuerpo estaba experimentando la misma impotencia, rabia, enojo, tristeza y soledad que había sentido cuando Hisana murió a su lado.

No quería que eso se volviera a repetir con Rukia porque sabía que si eso pasaba, no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

\- Jamás he dudado de su fuerza, solo no quiero que se vea más involucrada de lo que ya esta.

...

Después de haber sido inyectado, Ichigo esperaba pacientemente en una de las salas que había en el cuarto escuadrón. Su mente era todo un enredo total, no sabia ni siquiera por donde empezar.

Rukia le había contado hace mucho sobre Hisana, pero había sido muy poca información. Solo sabía que ella había abandonado a Rukia cuando solo era una bebé y que antes de morir le había pedido a Byakuya que la encontrara.

Igualmente le había hablado sobre Kaien y el gran respeto y admiración que le tenía, cosa que lo hacia sentir demasiados celos.

\- Que estupido soy- se dijo al sentirse así por alguien que ya había muerto.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la puerta y para su suerte, Rukia caminaba hacia él sin que lo hubiera notado.

\- Rukia...- susurró su nombre en voz baja.

La pequeña pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces hasta caer en cuenta que estaba frente al Kurosaki-Shiba.

\- Ichigo...-

El pelinaranja se rascó la nuca sin poder saber que decir, estaba tan nervioso que no podía formular una pregunta o un simple saludo.

La pelinegra sintió un enojo enorme al pensar que estaba siendo ignorada así que dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, suficiente tenía con enterarse de las circunstancias de la muerte de su hermana.

\- Espera Rukia- la detuvo Ichigo tomándola suavemente del brazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Yo...

La penetrante mirada de Rukia hizo que comenzara a sudar ¿Desde cuando lo ponía tan nervioso?

\- Lo siento.

La Kuchiki levantó una ceja y lo miró con furia, ahora si la había hecho enojar.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por la muerte de mi hermana? ¿O por qué eres un idiota?

El ex-sustituto no tenía intensiones de pelear pero el comentario de Rukia había sido tan hiriente que solo se dejo llevar por el enojo.

\- ¡Carajo contigo Rukia! Solo quiero ser amable y tu todo lo tomas a mal.

\- ¡Me ignoraste en el primer escuadrón! ¡Ni siquiera me miraste!

Ichigo pasó del enojo a la diversión, ahora entendía porque Rukia lo había estando fulminando con la mirada antes de que Kyoraku y los demás llegaran a la oficina.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rukia? Primero me pides que me aleje de ti y después me reclamas que no te pongo atención ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres, Rukia?

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tu no sabes como me siento! Estoy demasiado confundida y... y ¡No lo sé! Pensaba que Nii-sama confiaba más en mi...- dijo comenzando a llorar - Se que para él el recordar a Hisana-sama es doloroso pero... yo solo quiero que él confíe en mi- dijo limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

\- Lo siento...

\- ¡Callate! Eres un idiota...- no pudo decir más al sentir como Ichigo la abrazaba contra su pecho.

\- ¡Suéltame! No necesito de tu lastima.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo la abrazó aún más.

\- Eres un idiota- dijo por tercera vez dejando que él acariciara su cabeza.

El Kurosaki-Shiba se sentía tan cálido pero a la vez fuerte y demasiado protector, era imposible para ella no sentirse bien a su lado. En un momento de debilidad mental, Rukia lo miró a los ojos mientras el espacio entre ellos desaparecía por completo.

Había empezado por ser un beso lento para convertirse en uno hambriento y en busca de mucho más que un simple contacto labial.

Sus hormonas comenzaban a revolotear por sus adentros y sin preverlo, Ichigo comenzó a acariciar descaradamente las caderas de Rukia, la cual sin detenerse puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pequeños gemidos y gruñidos salían de la boca de ambos mientras trataban de explorar la boca del otro con sus hambrientas lenguas. Ya conocían su sabor y solo querían disfrutar más de ese dulce liquido que los cubría.

Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que una persona se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿Rukia?- La llamó Byakuya a punto de entrar a la sala.

...

Su cabeza dolía demasiado, parecía como si una gran piedra le hubiera caído sobre él. Lentamente Grimmjow se sentó con calma, no recordaba cómo o cuándo se había quedado dormido.

Parpadeó para poder aclarar su visión y tras un mirar a su lado derecho vio a Nelliel que le sonreía muy feliz.

De repente su cerebro hizo click y miró hacia abajo. Estaba totalmente desnudo.

\- ¿Qué rayos?- gritó mientras se ponía completamente rojo.

El grande y poderoso ex rey de Hueco mundo, estaba avergonzado ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado?

Nelliel sonrió aun más y acercándose un poco a él le susurró.

\- Que lindo-

...

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y como pudieron ver, cambie un poco la historia original de la muerte de Hisana, espero y no les incomode, pero es para adaptarlo bien a este fic.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, dudas, opiniones y sugerencias.**


End file.
